Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
by Emily Oliver
Summary: this story has some highly Mature content Mack/Rose


Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Theme

Go Rangers Go Rangers, GO! GO! GO!  
Go Rangers Go Rangers, GO! GO! GO!  
Pow-er Ran-gers, Operation Overdrive!  
Pow-er Ran-gers, Operation Overdrive!

Watch five fingers reaching for the sky in five ways,  
Five heroes walking through the sun for five days,  
Dark forces lurking, leaving evil where they roam  
Five Rangers lookin for the same five stones!

Go! (repeating)

There's treasures to be found, there's some lives to be saved,  
Our planet to look after, there's a whole lot of space!  
Good vs Evil, we got heroes on the scene,  
Power Rangers Overdrive is the number one team!

Pow-er Ran-gers, Operation Overdrive!  
Pow-er Ran-gers, Operation Ooo-verdrive

Power Rangers United: Chapter 1

Stacie got out of class and walk to the Cyberspace Cafe. She had a pink backpack and her shoulder and was a carring pink pocketbook in her hand. Her fife was in her backpack. She sat down on the couch and pulled out her Paleontology text book. When she did she looked at her morpher on her arm with the pink Dino Gem on it. Her mind went back to when she had first found the Dino gem and when she had first met Tommy. Stacie smiled when she thought of the man that had become her boyfriend. Yes he was older than her, but she liked it that way. She was meeting Tommy here.  
Then Connor walked in with a Red Bag, Red Shirt and walked over to the bar to order a soda. "Soda, please Hayley" said Connor  
Turtle cove  
John walks around annimerium with his zords near him "its pretty quite here " he then feels the wind and he looks around  
Blue Bay Harbor  
Near the wind ninja academy Kyle and Derrick ninja streaking through the trees trainning they end up on the beach fighting each other trainning  
Overdrive Headquaters  
Dusty works on some work while staying there, since Dr Hartford told him he could stay as long as he wanted to" he does some repairs on his three zords some workers dig out a cavern with doors on it as they blow the doors the whole earth shakes as a evil wuz released wizard"Finally the time has arrived, im free" he makes the whole earth shake for about 10 mins

Power Rangers United: Chapter 2

In the near Future  
Sam walked out of his room. He was in his ranger form at the moment finding that people reacted better when he was. He looked around the hallway seeing a few cadets walk by as he did so. He started to walk once more heading to Kat's lab. He knew that he would find her there or in the command center. Kat always seemed to be working on something new. Which was something that Sam found relaxing in some ways. He knew that whatever Kat made would always help them in a battle. He stopped thinking about this as he turned left down the hallway. He blinked a moment and saw that he was outside of Kat's lab. It had not felt that short of a walk though Sam had been deep in thought so the time had seemed to pass faster then it would have normally. Sam walked  
closer to the door causing it to open. He walked into the room and looked around. Not seeing Kat right as he walked in. He knew that she could be working on something in the side lab so he would not see her by just walking in the room.  
Kira walks in Hayley's Cafe sees Connor and walks over  
"Hey Connor how are you" Kira said  
Tommy had had his last class so he took his briefcase and put the papers in it that he needed to grade tonight. He then got in his Jeep and drove to the Cyberspace Cafe where he was meeting his girlfriend Stacie at. He meet Ethan comming into the Cyberspace cafe too. Tommy waved to Kira and Conner when he saw them. He noticed Ethan go right to a computer. Then he saw Stacie sitting on the couch with her back to him. He went over to her and put his hands over her eyes while he was still behind her. "Guess who?" he said.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 3

At SPD HQ Sky Tate and Bridge Carson walk in to the command center. they don't see alot of people on duty. "Looks like Kat is in her Lab." says Sky as he walks over to one of the computers. Bridge " Yes it does." Bridge walks over to another computer they are getting ready to monitor NewTeck City. In Briarwood Xander Bly was at work at the Rock Podium. he looks around there wasn't may customers today he tries to get some other work done along with his other co-works.  
"Hmmm lets see," Stacie said smiling when she felt Tommy's hands around her eyes and heard his voice. "Would that be my strikingly handsome boyfriend?"  
Blue Bay Harbor  
Tori and Charlotte arrive at the beach in Tori's veheical. Tori parks and takes her surfboard out of the back of the veheical. She has on her surfing gear. Charlotte has on a pink one piece swinsuit. She take out a large pink beach towel and a pink beach bag from the vehicle. Tori stops with her surfboard where Charlotte is and then the two friends and Ninja Storm Rangers walk to the beach. Charlotte spreads her lage pink beach towel out on the sand and sits down on it placing her pink beach bag near her. Tori goes into the water and gets on her surfboard and paddles out. Tori is then soon standing up on the surfboard and riding the waves. Charlotte watches her best friend surfing and claps. "Go Tori!" she says.  
At Ninja Ops, Cam is at his computer watching for any signs of trouble. He tried to not think about Charlotte.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 4

Tommy smiles when Stacie says that and takes her hands from her eyes. He then comes and sits down next to Stacie and gives her a kiss on her cheek. He then sees that she has her Paleontology text book in her hands. "Still taking that class I see," Tommy remarks.  
Z sees Sky and Bridge and walks over to them.  
"Hey guys what are you doing" Z said to them.  
Vida walks over to Xander and asks if he needs help.  
"Xander do you need help" Vida said to him.  
Ronny is racing and she hopes to win the race and waves to her friends.  
Jen is flipping when she falls.  
Dusty looks at the screen as the alarm sounded "What the heck" he sees whats going on "Oh no this isn't good i haven't heard about him in a long time" he stands up as he pushes a button as the wall turns reavlling some equiment Derrick and Kyle kept trainning till they felt the world shake, Derrick "Hey Cam it's Derrick do you haveanythinng on your scansJohn stopped as he felt the wind blow "Somethings wrong, evil is back"  
Cam hears Derrick. "I am Derrick," Cam said as his scans picked up the Earthquake. "My scans are picking up an Earthquake." On the beach of Blue Bay Harbor Charlotte feels the Earthquake as she is laying down, sunning herself. She calls Cam on her morpher. "Cam did you feel the Earthquake?" she asks. "I just picked it up on my scans," Cam tells looks concerned as she sits up and looks at Tori surfing.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 5

Bridge and Sky look over when they hear Z's voice.  
Sky "not much we just got hear." he tells her. "checking the city for anything odd." says Sky. Bridge "So far nothing yet." he says.  
Xander looks up and over to Vida "Im just puting these new cd's up if you want to help that would be great." he says smiling to Vida.  
"Yep," Stacie tells Tommy. "I've got a test on it comming up in the class soon too." Stacie then felt the Earthquake. "Tommy, did you just feel that? I think it was an earthquake."  
Tommy looks at Stacie when she asks about if he felt the Earthquake. "Yes I did feel that and I do think it was an Earthquake." He gets up and goes to Ethan. "Ethan did you just feel what I believe was an Earthquake?" Ethan turns from the computer and looks at Tommy. "I sure did Dr. O," he answered. Tommy then goes to where Kira and Conner are. "Kira, Conner, did you two just feel that Earthquake?" he asks them.  
Dusty looks at the devices he starts to hook up all his old morphers and commicators that he got from the other rangers, and the device he got from Time Force and SPD he then turns on the screen which connected to every rangers morpher "Rangers this is Dusty Oliver, there is a code red, i repeat a code red emerengcy, the wizard has been freed and we will need every rangers help,please follow the conderence i am sending to yall"

Power Rangers United: Chapter 6

"Yeah Derrick I got that," Cam answered Derrick working at his computer. "I've got the cordinates too. I think you should come to Ninja Ops." Tori was comming in from surfing when she heard dusty. She walked, holding her surfbord to where Charlotte was. Tori had heard Dusty's message. Charlotte had picked up her things and gotten up her beach towel after she had heard Dusty's message when Tori came up to her. "Ninja Ops?" Charlotte said simply. "Ninja ops," Tori said. Tori and Charotte then went to Tori's vehicle. Tori put her surfbord in the back of the vehicle and got in on the driver's side. Charlotte got in on the passenger's side. Tori then drove her blue vehicle. Tori and Charlotte walked into Ninja Ops a little while later. Both had on their Ninja uniforms. Charlott's uniform was simular to that of her team mates only it had pink on it.  
Derrick "Me and Kyle will check it out, you all follow once everyone gets there" they ninja stream to Dusty's location John walks around then with no annswer he teleports to Dusty's location "Dusty i got your message" Dusty glad your here, were you the only one"John"i dont know" Derrick and Kyle showed up "hey were..." as soon as all four appear,the wizard shows up and traps them in a field and makes all them disappear with him, after they disappear a red button on the computer glows

Power Rangers United: Chapter 7

"Ok do you guys want me to help you find anything" Z said to them.  
"Ok I would love to help you so where are the others" Vida said to him.  
Sky smiled to Z. "sure would you mind checking that computer over there." he points to the left of him to the empty computer. right as he says that the ground shakes. "Wow what was that?" he says looking at the computer. Bridge looks at his "There's a earthqake in town. I am trying to pinpoint it but can't." says Bridge as he looks over to Sky and Z. Xander smiles to Vida. "Thanks for the help." he says smiling to her. right then the ground starts to shake. "Oh boy an earthqake." he says looks over to Vida.  
Bethany Carson Boom, Boom, and Commander "Doggie" Cruger all felt the earthquake. Bethany and Commander "Doggie" Cruger went to the command center after recieving Dusty's message.  
Bethany looked at her twin brother. "You felt that earthquake I take it?" she asks Bridge.  
Commander "Doggie" Cruger looked at some of the screens at the command center. "That Earthquake was the result of an evil wizard being released," he tells the rangers in the command center. "I have coridinates to take us to where Dusty told us to come to." He notices not all of his rangers are there and hits the button for the intercom. "Attention all rangers report to the command center on the double!" He says over the SPD intercom. He then contuies to put the cordinates into the computer.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 8

Cam hears Kyle and Derrick. Then when he sees Tori and Charlotte he tells them, "We should go now," he tells them. Tori and Charlotte nod to Cam. "We're ready," They both say. Cam, Tori, and Charlotte all then teleport to the Operation Overdrive HQ. Cam looks around the place noticing the techology there. Charlotte and Tori both look aroud and don't see Dusty, Kyle, or Derrick. "Cam are you sure this is the cordinates that was sent?" Tori asks. "Positive," Cam answers. "Then where is everyone?" Charlotte asked."I don't know," Cam answers. "Something is not right."  
Bridge looks over to his sister. "Yes I did Bethany." he says to her. Sky looks to Cruger and Bethany walking in he was glad to see them. now they need Syd and Jack to get there.  
Syd is with Jack and looks at him  
"We should go to the Command Center where the others are and find out what's going on" Sydney said  
"I don't know maybe it's an earthquake" Z said to him.  
"Yeah maybe we should call the others and find out what it was" Vida said to him.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 9

Inside Rootcore Udonna is mixing a potion and she feels the earthquake. She then gets Dusty's message. She calls the rangers. "Rangers come to Rootcore at once," she says.  
Kendrix hears Dusty's message and gets her quasar saber. She then uses the cordinance Dusy sent and teleports to the Operation Overdrive HQ. She looks at Cam, Tori, and Charlotte. "You're power rangers too I Take it," Kendrix says to them.  
Xander's phone rings he hears Udonna's massage. "We better get to Rootcore sounds important." he tells Vida in a tone that just she hears him. he looks over to see Toby "Well be back in a bit." he tells him. he walks outside hoping that Vida is behind him. he goes through a tree and heads to Rootcore. he walks in and over to Udonna and Clare "Whats going on Udanna?" he asks.  
I followed Xander and saw Claire and Udonna.  
"Where are the others" Vida said to them.  
"I don't know," Udonna answered. "We have a problem. a wizard has been released and we have been given cordinates to Dusty. You would remember him as he spent some time with us."

Power Rangers United: Chapter 10

"Ok so do the other know what's going on" V said to her.  
Xander nods his head to Udonna. "Ok that is a problam." says Xander "Yes I remember him." he says to her about rembering Dusty. "I have no Idea where the others are. hopfuly they come soon." he says.  
Clare is cleaning at the back of Rootcore. She gets finished with that and comes to clean where Xander, Udonna, and Vida are. "Hi guys," Clare says to them. Chip comes running into Rootcore. "Sorry I'm late guys," he says. "What's going on? I got Dusty's message."  
"Hi Claire how was your day" V said to her.  
"Chip where are the others" V said to him.  
Xander looks over and smiles when he sees Clare "Hi Clare." Then He sees Chip runs in. "Just what Udonna told us." he tells Chip "Chip did you see Maddy or Nick?" he asks him.  
Chip shakes his head. "No I haven't seen then," he says.  
Clare starts to sweep the room.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 11

"Ok but do you think we should call them Chip" V said to him.  
Udonna nodded. "Madison, Nick, come to Rootcore imedently," Udonna said.  
Xander looks to the others he wonders whats keeping the others  
Kira looks at Tommy  
"Yeah I felt it I wonder what is going on Connor did you feel the earthquake" Kira said  
The computer turns on "Rangers i see you have made it, i wuz made to help you out if something went wrong, if you have a seat as soon asthe others appear we can begin  
Maddy was almost to Rootcore when she hears Udonna's voce. picks up her phone "Udonna I'm almost there." she says in to her phone. she runs inside. "Sorry I am late. There were alot of people standing around after the eartquake had to find a tree that no one could see me run through." she says. she didn't need to freak anyone out also. She looks around sees Chip, Xander,Vida and Clare are there with Udonna. "Wheres Nick?" she asked she thought he would already be here.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 12

Then Nick appeared and said, "Sorry Udonna, I'm here".  
"Hey Kira, not much. U" said Connor?  
"Good idea Syd, let's go" said Jack  
"Now that we're all here we can all follow the coridinates that Dusty gave us and see what is going on," Udonna said looking at each of them. "You should have the cordinates in your morphers all ready."  
"Alright guys, are you ready to go. Keep on your toes, you never know what's stiring" said Nick  
Xander has his morpher he pulls it out of the case on his belt. "I am ready Udonna." he says as he looks at his morpher. Maddie takes out her morpehr also she opens it and nods "got it Udonna. I'm ready." she says.  
"I'm ready to go as well" V said as she pulled out her morpher.  
Do you need help? I´m ready for fight  
Then Nick pulled out his morpher and said while opening it,"I'm ready as well" 

Power Rangers United: Chapter 13

Udonna used the cordinates that she had gotten from Dusty. She dissappeared from Rootcore and appeared in the Operation Overdrive HQ. She looked around and saw that others were there.  
Chip saw Udonna dissappear. "Okay here goes nothing," Chip said puntching the cordinates into his morpher. He felt himself being teleported. The next thing he knew he was at the Operation Overdive HQ. He saw Udonna and some other people he didn't reconize. Chip took a seat next to Udonna then.  
After seeing Undanna, Nick and Chip dissaper Xander pushes the buttons on his morpher and disappears. Maddy follows behind him. "Wow this place is amazing" Maddy says looking over to the others. Xander and Maddy take a seat. Maddy sits next to Mack and Xander is next to Chip.  
Rose sits next to Mack  
"Where is Ronny Dax Will and Tyzonn they should be here too" Rose said  
"I haven't seen them Rose. They should be here soon" said Mack  
Then Nick punched in the coordinates and teleported with the others. Nick sees the other Mystic Force Rangers and sat next to Maddy

Power Rangers United: Chapter 14

Danny gets Dusty's message. He opens his growl phone and calls Alyssa. "Alyssa, it's Danny," he says into the phone. "We've got a problem and need to meet at the Animarium." Danny then heads for the Animarium.  
Alyssa takes out her growl phone  
"Ok Danny i'm on my way" Alyssa then heads for the Animarium and sees Danny  
The computer turns on"Welcome rangers, have a seat, i will be able to explain soon i wuz program to help and and explain what has happen  
V followed Xander's lead and morph and disappear.  
"Maddy are you coming" V said before she disapperared.  
Ronny teleports and sit next to Mack and Maddy.  
"Hey guys what's going on" Ronny said to them as she sat down.  
"Commander where are the others" Z said as she followed.  
Computer "We cant wait any longer, you will have to explain to everyone else, that comes, if you ok with this , i need one of you to push the red button"

Power Rangers United: Chapter 15

Kendrix, being the closest to the computer since she had been looking at it, she pushes the red button. Then she sits down.  
Mack looks at Ronny and says,"Not sure. We were asked to come and sit".  
Maddy looks over to her sister. "I'm already hear sis." she says to her she is sitting next Nick alrady. Bridge and Sky folow Crugher and Z and go with them.  
Jack follows Z behind and walks into the room  
I´m ready. Said the commander Cruger.  
Syd walks in and sees Jack and Z  
Bridge and Sky look over to the others they see Syd walk in. Sky "looks like were all hear Commander" he says  
"Ok I see you so is everyone here" V said to her.  
"Syd glad to see you why don't you sit with Jack and Me" Z said to her.  
"Ok so Mack is everyone else here as well" Ronny whispered to him.

Power Rangers United:Chapter 16

"I believe so Ronny. I just don't see Tyzonn anywhere" said Mack  
"Maybe one of us should call him" Ronny said to Mack.  
Computer "Well as you all know i'm Dusty Oliver and what i have to tell you is top on the list, you must understand this goes back to before i became a ranger, a being known as Zordon, traped a wizard long time ago  
"i'll do it" said Mack  
Then Mack used his communicator and said, "Tyzonn are you there"?  
"Thanks Mack so did you call him" Ronny said  
"Yeah but i got no answer" said Mack  
Both Udonna and Kendrix listened to what Dusty on the computer was saying.  
Sky Bridge Maddy and Xander are listening to what Dusty is saying on the computer.  
"Ok we'll fill him in when he gets here" Ronny said to him.  
We listen to what Dusty is saying  
Jack, Nick, Mack, and Connor are listening to what Dusty is saying on the computer

Power Rangers United: Chapter 17

Cruger walk in the room and see the rangers. Then he listens to what Dusty is saying on the computer. "Where are the others?" Ask Cruger The rangers don´t answer and he repeats his question "Where are the others?" In this moment he see the others rangers.  
"So is everybody here" V said to them in a whisper.  
Syd Alyssa Rose and Kira listen to Dusty  
"I hope so V, I hope so" whispered Nick  
Maddy looks from Nick to her sister. as she listens to Dusty.  
Xander lisons to Dusty.  
Sky looks to cruger. "he's filling us in on a evil wizerd." sky tells Cruger.  
I take my stuff and go outside. Then I use the cordinates that Dusty gave me and end up where all the other rangers are at the Operation Overdrive HQ. I find a seat then and look at the other rangers there. Then I listen to what Dusty was saying.  
Tommy and Ethan follow Stacie outside and when she dissappears both Tommy and Ethan use the cordinates that Dusty gave them and they end up at the Operation Overdrive HQ. Tommy sits down next to Stacie and Ethan sits down nest to Tommy.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 18

Dusty stops talking for a sec "Rangers not to much longer Rita wuz relased and Zordon, brought forth 5 teenagers with attituide, Zack, Kimberly Billy, Trini and Jason, they defeat Rita's monsters but the time came when Rita released the green ranger powers and kidnapped my brother Tommy, but Jason and the others didn't give up they saved Tommy, then i showed up i wuz only ten or 11 but i wuz smart so smart, i got myself in trouble Rita tried to kidnapp me so Zordon told them to bring me to the command center and thats when i joined the team, not to much longer Tommy took the white ranger powers, as this happen. Jason Zack and Trini had to be replaced by Adam Rocky and Aisha, cause of Lord Zedd, and his new putties. soon after that i had to take the green ranger powers and the seven of us went and got the powers on ninjettie, we soon had to say good bye to Kimberly and and welecome in Katherine, the tangas were ruff too, not to much longer maser vile showed up and turned us younger, but for some reason i wuznt affected, Zordon sent the others to find the legandary zeo crystals and they became zeo rangers and we had to say goodbye to Aisha and say hello to Tayna, but when the time came we called on a old friend Jason to take over the gold ranger powers , but before Jason lost his powers and gave them back to Trey he helped me unlock the sliver zeo crystal, the cogs were a breaze after that,then we shifted it into turbo, when Divatox and her purantrons showed up we had to stop her from bringin back her husband and hurting a friend of ours Tommy lead as the red turbo and i wuz along as the gold turbo,Rocky got hurt and wuz replace by Justin, Tommy hated me being a ranger, he then had to leave along with the others and were replaced by Cassie, Ashley Carlos and TJ. then Divatox attack the command center and destroyed it. Me T.J. Ashley Carlos and Cassie went into space and met Andros who then turned the others in space rangers fighting Astromena and quantrons, then came the sliver space ranger,and Zordon left us new zords plus a new power the power of gold space ranger which i took. when the fight wuz over i left earth on Terra Venture , with Leo, Kendrix, Kai, Maya, came Mike the Manga Defender, and me the gold lost galaxy ranger, Kendrix gets killed by the psyco rangers and Karone takes over as pink ranger, we fought Swabbies and Sting Wingers. then i left and went back to earth and found myself teaming up with lightspeed rescue they were suprised i knew so much, Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, and Dana then Ryan and me join the force. we fough Batlings and Ghouls. i then left and joined up with time force with Wes, Jen, Lucas, Trip and Katie then me and Eric joined the ranks, we fought Cyclobots. i left them and went to wild force joined Cole, Danny, Max, Taylor, and Alyssa we fought Putrids, then Merrick joined us and i became a wild force ranger, i left not to long after that and went to a ninja school to train, i met Shane, Dustin and Tori, and Cam, then joined by Hunter and Blake i became ice storm ranger and joined the others,we fought Kelzacks i left not much longer than that and joined dino thuder as a senior and met my brother again, Me Tommy, Connor Ethan and Kira became dino rangers, and Trent joined us we fought Tyrannodrones and Triptoids. i got sent innto the future and joined spd ,with Jack, Syd, Sky, Bridge, and Z ,then Commander Crugar, and Omega Ranger, we were the SPD ,we fought krybots, blue heads and orange head krybots, i left and joined mystic force back in my orgianly time , i join Nick, Vida, Maddy Xander, Chip, Daggeron, Udonna, Leanbow, and i became a mystic force ranger, we fought Hidiacs and Styxoid. and last of all, i came here and joined operation overdrive, Mack, Will, Rose, Ronny, and Dax, then Tyzonn and me join to become rangers, and now this is why your here, the wizard has been unleashed and will bring his army back his generals will be first and he wants rangers as a general , so if im not here to tell you this in person then he has taken me as one of the four generals and with me finishing this device on my arm ive been working on to take all the emenys of my past and make them appear again to help me train, but if im under his spell then i can bring back all of them to attack earth and destory it

Power Rangers United: Chapter 19

"Guys this isn't good" said Mack  
"We agree" said Connor, Jack and Nick  
"Tommy are you all right?" Stacie asks her boyfriend seeing Tommy's reaction to what Dusty was saying. Tommy had told her about his brother and she felt she knew him.  
Udonna looked at her rangers. "We have to stop this wizard," she said.  
Kendrix looked at the other rangers. She wondered why Leo and the others hadn't made it.  
Ethan looks at Tommy. "Yeah are you all right Dr. O?" he asks.  
Tears were starting to come down Tommy's eyes. Listening to Dusty brought back a lot of memories. "We have to stop this wizard and get my brother back," Tommy told them looking at Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Stacie.  
"Dr. O, we will do anything to help get Dusty back" said Connor as he looked at the others  
Then Nick looked at Udonna and said,"You're right, we need a plan".  
Xander and Maddy look over to Nick and Udonna wondering what they had planed.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 20

Then Nick looked at Xander and Maddy and said,"We need to go after the wizard".  
Maddy smiles to Nick "I agree with you on that one." she says she always will be on there side hope the know that. Xander "You know you can count on my help Nick." he says he looks to Vida and Chip.  
"That's great guys. I am glad to be your teammate" said Nick  
Xander "No problam mate thats what friends do for each other." Xander says.  
Maddy nods her head. "Yes that's what friends are for." she says placing her hand on Nick's.  
Nick smiles as he feels the presence of friends  
"Yeah me to I hope they are all here, so when do we get the wizard" V said to Nick.  
"Yeah we have to go now right" Z said to Cruger.  
"Mack what are we going to do without Tyzonn, are you ready to go" Ronny said to him.  
Sky and Bridge nods there head to Cruger "Were ready to in any way we can. "both Bridge and Sky say at the same time.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 21

"We should go now so we can get a jump start on finding him" said Nick  
"I'm ready to sir" said Jack  
Then Mack looked at Ronny and said,"I hate to say it Ronny, but we need to go without him. We can try to contact him after we leave and have him meet us".  
Xander nods his head agering with Nick. Madason also ageres with them. Xander "Were ready when you are Nick." says Xander.  
Cruger look to Z and said "Go Now"  
Sky and Bridge are ready and they are next to Jack Z Syd and Commander Cruger. "Were ready" both sky and Bridge say at the sametime. Xander looks over to V nods his head he stands next to her. "Ready when you are." he tells Nick.  
Maddy stands up next to Nick. she smiles to her sister. "You know i'm ready." she says to Nick.  
"Ok let's get this done" Z said to them.  
"Yeah I'm ready to go as well" V said to Xander.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 22

Dusty appears on the screen "Hello rangers, i'll give you a chance to surrender to my master the wizard, or die where you stand" three cloaked figures appear behing Dusty, and the wizard stands next to him "i have my four generals  
Xander looks to Nick and Udanna. "This don't look good." he says to them. Maddy backs in to Nick "Sorry about that Nick." she says she looks at the Generals. there were alot more rangers then the Genreals but she didn't know what they were going to do. Bridge looks to Sky ,Syd ,Jack ,Z and Cruger. "Ok now what are we going to do?" he asks Sky looks to Jack and Cruger. waiting to see what they say.  
"What about it Commander, do we go now since the wizard wants us to surrender" asked Jack?  
"No problem Maddy. Thanks guys. I know we can do this" said Nick  
"You guys ready" said Connor looking at Trent, Kira, Ethan and Dr. O  
Bethany looks at Dusty and the Wizard. She then looks at her brother. She begins silently praying to herself in her mind, being a Jew converted to Christianity. ~Dear Jesus you are Lord and God of my life. If it be your will please provide a way for us to escape this situation.~  
Tommy looked at Dusty. Then at the wizard. "I will neversurrender to you wizard," Tommy says.  
"I'm with you Dr. O," Ethan said. "I won't surrender either." He looks at Kira, Connor, and Stacie.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 23

"I'm with you too I'm not going to surrender either" Kira said  
Cam sees Dusty and the wizard. He looks at Charlotte and Tori. Charlotte and Tori look at Cam. They shake their heads then look at the wizard. "We won't surrender," Charlotte and Tori say together. "I won't surrender either," Cam says.  
"I'm not going to surrender either then," Stacie said. She put her arms around Tommy.  
"I will not surrender to the likes of you," Udonna said.  
"I won't surrender either," Kendrix said looking a Dusty then at the wizard.  
Xander "I will not surrender to you eather." he says he looks to the other mystic rangers.  
Maddy with Nick standing behind her "I will not Surrender either. She says. she looks over to her sister and Chip.  
"I will not surrender" said Connor, Jack, Nick and Mack looking at their respected teammates  
"I will not Surrender," Chip replies. He smiles and looks at his team mates.  
Seeing that none of the other rangers won't surrender Billy speaks up himself. "I will not surrender either," he said.  
"I will not surrender, we're all in this together right guys" V said to them.  
"Neither will I" Ronny said.  
"Nor will I" Z said.  
As the rangers fight I show up and help.  
"I will help you guys as well and not surrender" Jen said.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 24

Dusty "Then you wil all die, meet the other generals who will help me destory you" John, Derrick and Kyle undo there cloaks revelaing them as the other three generals, "Now your world will pay," Dusty dissappears and appears near the ocean on a cliff  
I had come down to Earth, from my heavenly home, to the Operation Overdrive headquarters to watch what was going on with Dusty. the rangers, and the wizard. I had remained invisible observing all that had happened there. I had heard Bethany pray silently to me too. I desided not to intervene, yet.  
Wes finly makes there he gose to were Jen is at. he sees the others he whispers to Jen "Whats going on Jen?" and looks to the others again.  
"Where fighting a wizard and everyone isn't giving up and neither am I" Jen whispered back.  
The computer alarm goes off as Dusty wuz revealed near a cliff by himself  
Stacie, Udonna, and Kendrix look at Dusty on the computer.  
"There's Dusty," Stacie tells Tommy and the other Dino thunder rangers.  
"There's Dusty," Udonna tells her Mystic Force rangers.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 25

"There's Dusty," Cruger tells Sky and the other SPD rangers  
Maddy looks over to Nick "Ready when you all are." she says.  
Xander looks to Undnna and Nick. "You know I am ready also." he says  
"What do we do Commander" Z said to him.  
"Yeah what do we do" V said to Udonna.  
Sky and Brige look over to Cruger "Were are in commander." they tell him.  
Jack looks at the Commander and said,"I'm in as well"  
Connor looks at Dr O and the others and said,"Me too. I will help as best as I can"  
Nick looked at Udonna and said,"I'm ready too, let's go"  
Wes nods his head letting Jen know he understands what she just said. "I agree with you I will not surneder eather whatever you what to do Jen is alright with me." he looks around "Were are the other members of Time force?" he asks Jen.  
"I don't know maybe we should try calling them thanks Wes" Jen said to him.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 26

Wes looks to Jen "It looks like we may need them yes call them." he says to Jen.  
Trip had heard the message from Dusty and had tried to find the others. When he didn't he desided to go without themso he used the cordinates that Dusty had given him. He appeared in the Operation Overdrive HQ. He then looked around and saw Jen and Wes. He went over to them. "What's going on guys?" he asked. "Sorry I'm late."  
Then Mack walked over to Trip, Jen and Wes and said,"A lot has happened. Hey guys. Welcome to Operation Overdrive Headquarters".  
Wes looks to Jen "Why don't you explain it to him." he says smiling to Jen.  
Andrew Hartford walks into the room. "Hello everyone," he says.  
"Who's this guy" said Connor  
"That's my dad, Andrew Hartford. He's a genious" said Mack  
"Well Trip there's a wizard who is trying to destroy the world and everyone us waiting for the attack" Jen said to him.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 27

Xander looks over to see Dr Hartford walk in nods his head to him. "Nice to meet you Doctor." Xander says to him.  
Maddy looks over sees Dr Hartford walk in she nods her head to him also.  
Bridge looks over sees Dr Hartford walk in nods his head to him. "Hello doctor." he says  
Sky looks over as Dr Hartford walks in nods his head to him. "Nice to meet you doctor Hartford." he says.  
Dusty stands on the cliff "Well rangers since you won't come to me i'll make you show" he pulls five card oput of his holster on his wrist and throws them" Rhinox, Tengas appear" he shoots the cards as they appear  
Sky looks over to the screen. "Looks like Dusty has brought some of others into this if we don't do something throws things will hurt someone." he says to the others.  
Bridge looks over and sees what Sky is talking about and looks over to Jack and Cruger. "I do whatever you say Sir" he says to Cruger.  
Xander looks also he sees what just happned he also hears Sky "Nick we might what to do something That dosn't look good." he says honestly.  
Maddy looks from the screen to Nick and Udonna. "Ready when you all are. it looks like we need to get there before Dusty hurts somone or even himself." says Maddy.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 28

Udonna said a teleportation spell and she and all the Mystic Force rangers were teleported to where Dusty was. "We're here to stop you," Udonna told Dusty.  
Xander looks over to Dusty after Udanna telpoerts them. "You heard her." he say stepping next to Udonna on one side. He is ready for anything.  
Maddy looks over to Dusty after being telported She's next to Nick. "Yes you heard her." she stands ready for anything  
Dusty "Well if it isn't the Mystic Force ohhh im so scared" he walks around "Oh wait thats right i can still take yall" he notices V wasn't with them and knew he could stop them  
V arrives and faces Dusty.  
"What did I miss" V said to Xander.  
Ronny and the others get there as well as the S.P.D. rangers and Time force rangers.  
Dusty sees V and then Ronny "Ronny" he looks at her Rhinox and tangas stand behind Dusty

Power Rangers United: Chapter 29

Sky looks over to Dusty and the others.  
Bridge looks to Dusty and the mostors that are with him. he thinks *this is going to be interesting*  
Xander looks to V "We just got hear" he says smiling to her.  
"What do you want Dusty are you going to fight or just stay there" Ronny said to him.  
"Do you think you can beat all of us" V said to him.  
Something in Dusty was stoppiong him from hurting Ronny" Ronny" he looks at her as he powered down Wizard "Dang it John go and get down there, we can't lose him , hes the key  
John shows up "What are you doing , destroy them" Dusty snaps out of it and looks at the rangers "Alright Rhinox Tangas you attack them i got the yellow ranger" he jumps over landing near Ronny while the monster John and Tangas attacks the others  
"Like everyone said, We are here to help" said Nick  
Then Jack looked at Cruger and said,"Yes, sir. We are here to help".

Power Rangers United: Chapter 30

Then Jack looks to Sky and Bridge and said,"This doesn't look good"  
"Leave her alone" said Mack  
Sky looks to Dusty and all the mostors. he didn't like this he looks to Jack "Ready when you are Jack." he says.  
Bridge looks from Jack and sky to Dusty and his mostors "I'm ready aslo Jack. he has his hand on his morpher just in case he needed it.  
Xander looks to Nick "Ready when you are mate." he says to him.  
Maddy looks to V then to Nick "I'm ready when you say the word Nick.  
Wes looks to Dusty then go Jen and trip "looks like were going to have our hands full should we morph?" he asks Jen.  
"Ok guys, lets do it. SPD EMERGENCY! SPD RED" said Jack  
"Ready, MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE! AS HOT AS THE PHEONIX, RED MYSTIC RANGER" said Nick

Power Rangers United: Chapter 31

"SPD emergency SPD yellow" Z said as she morphed.  
"Yeah let's get him Wes" Jen said as she charged at the monster.  
"Let's go Maddy Magical Source Mystic Force" V said as she morphed.  
"It's ok Mack I can fight him Overdrive Accelerate" Ronny said as she morphed.  
Udonna nodded and took out her wand. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Udonna said and morphed into the White Mystic ranger. "Flurry of Snow, White Mystic ranger!"  
Cam,Charlotte and Tori used their ninja speed and made it to the place where Dusty and the other rangers were in no time.  
"Ninja Storm,Ranger Form, Ha!" Tori said and morphed into the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger.  
"Ninja Storm,Ranger Form, Ha!" Charlotte said and morphed into the Pink Ninja Storm Ranger.  
"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!" Cam said and he morphed into the Green Samurai Ranger.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 32

Dusty stands infront of Ronny "Alright you and me " he goes to hit her with his sword but stops and doesn't hit her "Ronny"  
John the monster and tangas attack the others  
Sky looks to Bridge "Ready SPD Emergency! Blue" Sky says morping into the Blue Ranger.  
Bridge nods is head to Sky and Jack "Ready SPD Emergency! Green." he says morphing in to the Geen Ranger. Bridge sees John and the others attack he ducks not to get hit.  
Sky defends him self from the attack.  
Seeing Udonna morph, Chip takes out his Mystic Morpher and says, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" and morphs into the yellow Mystic ranger. "Fast as Lightining, Yellow Mystic ranger!" he said after he had morphed. "Magi Staff, Crossbow mode!" Chip said and his Magi Staff changed to a crossbow. Chip then shot beams from it at the Tangas.  
Maddy watches the others Morph takes out her morpher "Magical Source Mystic Force! Blue like the sea Blue mystic Ranger." Maddy uses her water staff to on some of the Tangas.  
Xander "Magical Sorce Mystic Force!" before he could finishes he was hit from behind he roles and gets back up. and kicks at the tangas.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 33

"Ok Ronny. Overdrive, Accelerate" said Mack  
Then Mack went to go help Ronny  
Then Nick took out his wand and went after the tengas  
"Let's do this Mack" Ronny said charging Dusty.  
V morphs and help Xander fight tangas.  
"Xander do you need help" V said as she went to help fight tangas with her wand.  
"Sky are you ready to fight this monster" Z said to him.  
"Wes can you help me fight this monster" Jen said to him.  
Xander looks up to V "Yes thanks V" he says geting to his feet. "These things like to sneak up behind you look out." he wonders the others." he fights alongside V.  
Sky "Ready Z" he says looking at the monstor attacking he stands  
in front of Z and puts his force shield up knocking t he monster backwards. "my goodness there alot of these things." he says to Z.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 34

"Your welcome xander I think there over there fighting" V said to him.  
"Thanks Sky and yes there are alot of them, how bout we each attack from a side and then the back" Z said to him.  
Dusty couldn't make himself hit ronny, he holds the  
sword up but doesn't hit her "R...oo...n...nny his mind starts to try to remember  
Xander nods his head and figths along side Vida.  
Sky nods his head. "You got it Z." he says "Show them what you got." he winks to Z knowing or hoping she knows he means for her to duplacate her self.  
Maddy after hitting some of the monsters with her water she is attacked from behind. "Ack!" she says flying she lands but doesn't get up right away.  
"Right Ronny" said Mack as he runs next to Ronny towards Dusty  
"Why don't we comnine our blasts Xander" V said to him.  
"Ok let's get them Sky" Z said duplicating herself.  
"Mack why won't he fight me" Ronny said to him.  
"Dusty what's wrong why won't you fight me" Ronny said.  
"Wes why don't you come from the back while I come from the side" Jen said to him.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 35

Xander "Good idea "he says to her pulling out his weapon he says Vine power." and vines from the earth go towards the monsters. "Your trun V." he says to her.  
Then Nick showed up with V and Xander and said,"Mind if i help with this combo"?  
"I don't know Ronnie but we have to be careful and not hurt Dusty. We promised Dr. O" said Mack  
Then Mack looked at Dusty and said,"Why don't you just give up and come back to our side Dusty".  
Xander nods his head "That would be a good idea." he says to Nick "Were is Maddy I thought she was fighting with you?" he asks Nick.  
"Yeah she should be here. Maddy, come in. Xander and V need our help" said Nick  
Maddy was down. she can hear Nick but she had her hands full.  
Xander ducks to miss from being hit him self. "Man there alot of these things." he says. he sees Maddy "Nick Maddie she is behind you to the left. those things have her pinned down." Xander trys to use his wand but is attacked he kicks the guy away from him.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 36

Then Nick tunrs around to see Maddy and says,"Maddy, I'm on my way".  
Just then Nick is hit too but gets back up and tries to make his way over  
Maddy moves her hand she was out cold but was starting to come around still a little groggy. "Oh boy these things can hit hard." she says softly.  
Dusty powers down "i ..i...kill...me..." he looks at Ronny  
John "Dang it tangas get them" tangas run at them  
Rhinox runs towards the rangers and starts to hit whoever wuz in his way  
Then Nick gets to Maddy and says,"Are you ok"?  
Maddy hears Nick but she was out cold she demoprs infront of him.  
Sky looks to Z I'm ready when you are." he tells her. he uses his force field to stop from getting attacked. "Sorry didn't mean to do that without telling you didn't think you wanted to be hit." he tells Z.

Power Rangers United:Chapter 37

"It's ok Sky you didn't mean it let's get these bird brains" Z said to him.  
"Yes don't you want to kill me or me to kill you" Ronny said to him.  
Dusty "your...the...key...kill...me...be..fore...its...to...late"  
Sky smiles to Z "your right" he says "lets get them." he says. "Aren't very bright are they" he says winking to Z.  
"Ronnie we can't kill him" said Mack  
Then Nick contacted Xander, Chip and V and said,"Guys, Maddy demorphed and is hurt pretty bad"  
After Nick demorphed and help Maddy in his arms  
Xander looks to V he knew she would be worried about her sister. "On our way Nick." he says he swings his wand to help them get to where Nick and Maddy are at. "Vine Power" he says naling the bird things again. "Lets check on your sister" he says to V he runs to ware Nick is. "Are you alright you got nailed back there also?" he asks Nick as he gets next to him.  
Maddy's head lays on to Nick's shoulder after he picks her up. shewas breathing she looked more like she was asleep then anything.  
"Yeah Xander I am fine but I got a little cheap shot on me" said Nick  
Xander nods his head."understand. do you what me to get Udonna?" he asksed Nick.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 38

Tommy makes it to where Dusty is. "Dusty it's Tommy, don't do this," he tells Dusty.  
Udonna sees Madison. She goes over to her. "Madison, Madison," Udonna spoke Madison's name.  
Alyssa Kira Rose and Syd arrive and walk over to everyone  
"Are you all ok" Kira said  
Sky sees Syd smiles under his helmit he looks around he sees Jack  
Cruger and he knew Z was standing next to him. "Hey Syd" he says "Watch out those bird things are a pain." he says to warn her. "Hello guys" he says to Alyssa Kira and Rose. "I'm fine a little aggravated but fine." he says to Kira. he looks to Syd "Have you seen Bridge he was here when the fighting started." he asked her. Bridge gets up after being knocked on his behind. he sees Syd and the other ladys he makes his way to them. "Ok we need to watch our backs too." he says rubbing his side.  
Maddy hears Udonna but doesn't say anything. she has a nasty scrape  
on her forehad. from the landing she took. she was still breathing. she starts to groan a little.  
"Hey Bridge how are you feeling" Sydney said  
"We have to destroy these bird things" Kira said  
"Let's do this guys" Rose said  
"We all should attack at the sametime" Rose said

Power Rangers United: Chapter 39

Bridge smiles to Syd "I'm alright now just sore." just as he said that he sees Rhinox. "Ok how did he get out?" he says noding his head to Rhinox. Sky looks over "Oh just great like the brids were not enough." Sky looks to the others. He stands infront of the group right as the Tangas attacked again he puts up his sheild. "Ok I'm getting tired of reflceting these things." he says.  
"Your not the only ones who are tired of these evil things" Sydney said  
Sky nods his head. "I can understand that. just its starting to give me a headache." he says honestly to Syd everytime he uses his forcefields he feels the full blast of whatever hits it. but not many of them know that.  
"What do you mean by kill you before it's to late I won't kill you I know your still good inside" Ronny said.  
"Why don't we use my duplicates to fight these while we help the others" Z said to him.  
"Dusty, You've gone mad" said Mack  
Dusty walks up to her "Don't forget your the key to get me back" he kisses her and then all of them disappear leaveing the rangers by themselves  
You're right Kira, we need more power" said Connor  
"What was that all about" said Connor  
"Where did they all go" asked Mack?  
"Udonna they all disappeared" said Nick

Power Rangers United: Chapter 40

Xander blinks "Looks like they all left." he says to The other Mystic rangers."Power down." he demorphs. he looks to Nick and Udonna "I hope Maddy will be alright." he says to them.  
Maddy's head was still on Nick's shoulder. she lays there breathing.  
Sky looks to Z "next time we will they just all left." he says to them "Power Down." Sky demorphs he rubs his temples.  
Bridge "We're glad we didn't have to deal with Rhinox again. he was a pain the first time around." he says to Syd. "Power down." he demorps.  
"Power down" said Jack as he joins the others  
"I hope she's ok too" said Nick  
Syd looks at Bridge  
"Power down" Sydney said  
Alyssa Rose and Kira all power down  
"Power Down," Udonna said and demorphed. She looked at Nick. "We need to get Madison somewhere safe," Udonna said.  
"Power down" said Connor as he joins Kira  
Then Nick looked at Udonna and the others and said,"Why not back to the lair"  
Xander "sounds like a good Idea to me" he says to Nick looking to  
Maddy "I haven't seen her that still since she was stone." he says.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 41

"Yeah I know and that there was all of my fault that that one had to happen to Maddy" said Nick  
"Nick what happened is she ok" V said as she went over to her sister.  
"I don't know V. I saw her demorph and go to the ground" said Nick  
Xander "I know I remember sorry wrong thing to say sorry." he says to him.  
"Its ok Xander. Right now we need to figure out what happened and how to get Maddy back" said Nick  
Xander nods his head. "Last I saw she used her water staff on some of these bird things. then V and I started figthing them were you found us at. I never saw her go down I don't know if one of them hit her or what happend." he says to Nick.  
Maddy grounds a littel but doesn't wake up.  
Udonna says a spell and teleports all the Mystic Force rangers, including Madison back to the Operation Overdrive HQ.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 42

"Where are we now" asked Nick?  
"Hey guys, you are at our headquarters, I'm Mack, the Red Overdrive Ranger and these are my friends" said Mack walking over to shake Nick's hand  
Xander blinks looks around sees there not outside anymore. he sees Mack "Hello mate." he says to Mack. he steps next to Udonna. "I sure do hope Maddy will be alright." he says to her.  
Maddy is still in Nick's arms.  
"Hey Mack I see we have some new friends which is good" Rose said  
Xander nods his head to Rose "Hello." he says to her. he looks from Mack to Rose to Maddy "Do you have a place were Nick can put Maddy down at?" he asks them. he knew Nick didn't mind holding her.  
Maddy moves her hand on Nick's shoulder. shes trying to come out of whatever she is in. but can't.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 43

I blush after he kisses me and turn to Mack.  
"Mack what did he mean I'm the key to get him back" Ronny said to him.  
Computer comes on back at the Overdrive place , a computer imige of Dusty "Rangers maybe i can help, that is if you want to know"  
"I don't know" said Mack  
Then Mack turned to the computer and said,"Yes we are curious on why Dusty said that to Ronny"  
"I also want to know why he said that to Ronny maybe he likes her" Rose said  
Computer "Well when Dusty first got here, he fell in love with Ronny, cause she was his equal in every way, she was the first one to help him forget about his past and become close to his friends now, she is the key, he was always scared to say how he felt cause he  
thinks she likes Ty  
"Ok what key to him am I and I like Dusty doesn't he realize" Ronny said to the computer.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 44

Computer "Ok i'll explain, the wizard never felt love, but before he was caputerd he fell for a lady who betrayed him and made him evil and then he was caputerd, so the spell thats over the rangers is kinda like a love spell except its makes him evil only love can break it, he won't hurt you , as you can tell , but if i know the wizard like i'm programed to, he's going to try and put a stronger spell on him now, but you have to help him fight it, if you can then he can save the others  
"Ok I just hope that I can do it" Ronny said.  
Computer "Trust in your heart, it's the only way, no matter what don't give up, he did leave a message for you if you want to hear it"  
"Ronny, we all know you can do it. We are all by your side on this one" said Mack  
"Thanks Mack, thanks everyone, what is the message please" Ronny said.  
Computer plays "Ronny if your hearing and seeing this then it's happened, i've become evil, and as you found out your the key, if something happens you and the others cannot save me you will have to throw me into the abyss of evil, i'm glad i got a chance to get to know you, i wish i got the nerve to date you, cause you are everything i wanted in a woman, please forgive me

Power Rangers United:Chapter 45

"But we can't do that. Dr. O wants Dusty alive" said Mack  
"Yeah but what are we going to do we can't hurt him" Rose said  
"I think I can get him to come with us" Ronny said  
Computer comes back online "Rangers you should know his 3 zords are online, and are with him"  
"Well that's not good guys. How are we going to fight against that" asked Mack?  
"I don't know we never had to fight 3 zords before" Rose said  
"Well maybe we can figure something out with these zords" Ronny said.  
Computer "it's more than that, don't forget the two ninja zords and the 5 wild force  
"So we do have some help against them. but is it enough to work" said Mack  
Computer "Well rangers Dusty thought of a back up plan, do yall want it"  
"Yes we need something to do so that we don't harm Dusty. What do you all think" said Mack  
"I think thats a good idea" Rose said  
"Yeah what did he think of computer" Ronny said.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 46

Computer "His zords and the other rangers zords will need to be fought by your zord but overdrive zords won't be enough, he went ahead and had all the old zords rebuilt, even the bio zords, and as far as SPD , he took his technology from you and time force and  
convinced time force to give him the technology and built a time stream, so all of you will have your zords, the big red button is to atviate the time stream to call for your zords, now the one problem is the delta force command base, he fixed a way to bring it from the future to the past but it willl have to be done as the first transaction  
Xander looks to Udonna "Udonna if they need other zords without Maddy we aren't going to be much help" he says softly to her.  
Maddy head was still on Nick's shoulder.  
"Even without Maddy, we need to do something. I want her to fight as much as you do but we need to do something" said Nick

Power Rangers United: Chapter 47

Xander "Your right Nick just needs to find somewhere safe for Maddy to be while were figiting you can't fight like that." he reminds Nick. he looks over to Mack. "Do you know were Maddy can stay while were geting Dusty back?" he asks Mack.  
Sky looks over to Jack and Cruger "What do you want to do should we use swat or delta zords to help them?" asks sky. Bridge whates to hear what they say he new they need to do something.  
"Maybe we can have her stay with Mr. Hartford what do you think Mack" Ronny said to him.  
"Yeah commander could we use them" Z said.  
"Udonna maybe if it's ok with Mack we can have Maddy say with Mr. Hartford" V said.  
"That would be good," Udonna said. She looks at Mack. "Could Madison here stay with your father while we take on Dusty?" Udonna asks.  
"Maddy can stay here if you need her to be, my dad and Spencer can watch over her as we are out there" said Mack  
"Thanks Mack" said Nick as he extended his hand and shook Mack's  
"I would say we use SWAT or both if we could" said Jack

Power Rangers United: Chapter 48

Xander nods his head thinks at least she'll be looked after.  
Sky "We have done that before. Some of us were in the swat flyers the others were in the delta magazord. It's up to you who you want were Jack." Sky says to him.  
Syd looks at Jack  
"How many of us are going to use the swat flyers and the delta megazord" Sydney said  
"Alright, Bridge, Syd, and Z, you guys use the Delta Megazord. Sky and I will use the S.W.A.T. Megazord" said Jack Sky "Sounds good to me." he says to Jack. Bridge "Alright Jack when your ready we will be." he says to Jack.  
Andros, Zhane, Ashley & Karone all arrived at Operation Overdrive HQ. They walked inside & saw there were a lot of rangers already there. They looked around to see if any of the other Space or Lost Galaxy rangers were there. They spotted Kendrix & walked over to her. "We had problems hearing the message & co-ordinates. I guess the distance from here to KO-35 caused some interference in hearing the message & co-ordinates" Karone said, hugging Kendrix. "Leo went back to Mirinoi to get his & my Quasar Sabers & Transmorphers. We left them there assuming we wouldn't get called into action. He's going to see if any of the others are still there & get them to come with him" Karone said, smiling at her friend. "What's the situation" Andros asked Kendrix. "The Astro Megaship Mark II is here if it's needed" Andros said.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 49

Leo went and got his and Karone's Quasar sabers and the Transmorphers. Mike had gone with him. When they had the transmorphers and Quasar sabers Leo and Mike saw the message from Dusty and used the cordinates. They arrived at Operation Overdrive headquarters. Leo walked up to Karone and gave her her Transmorpher and Quasar Saber. "Here you go," he said. Leo then saw the others. "What's going on?" he too asked Kendrix and the others.  
Mike stood next to Kendrix. "We couldn't find the others, but left them messages to meet us, he said.  
Once Kai Chen, the blue Galaxy ranger had gotten the message from Mike and Leo he got his Quasar Saber and used the coridinates he had heard from Dusty and he ended up at the Operation Overdrive HQ as well. When he saw the other Galaxy rangers he went over to them. "What's going on?" he asked.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 50

Damon Henderson, green galaxy ranger hadn't gotten the message from Dusty on his Transmorpher until he had finished fixing something on Mirinoi. Once he did he used the coridinates and ended up at the Operation Overdrive HQ as well. He found the rest of the Galaxy rangers and went over to them, "What's going on?" he asked.  
Kendrix smiled when she saw the rest of her team. "Dusty has been turned evil by a wizard," Kendrix told her team. " According to the computer Dusty has zords so it looks like we will have to use our Zords to fight him."  
"Ok that sounds good to me just tell us when your ready" Sydney said  
"When do you all think we should get put there" Z said to them.  
"Guys why don't I go and see if Dusty shows up and then I'll call you and let you know" Ronny said to Mack and the others.  
"Alright rangers, are you all ready. Let's do this. SPD EMERGENCY! SPD RED!" said Jack  
"I'm ready SPD EMERGENCY! SPD PINK!" Sydney said

Power Rangers United: Chapter 51

Sky "You got it Jack." Sky says he gets out his morpher and says "SPD EMERGENCY! SPD BLUE" he says morping in to the Blue ranger Bridge nods his head "You got it Jack." he takes out his morpher and says "SPD EMERGENCY! SPD GREEN!" Bridge says morping in to the Green ranger he stands next to Syd.  
Rhinox appears at the edge of town , Tangas and Krybots appear in the middle of town and Dusty appears by the lake unmoprhed and kneels by the water touching the water  
"SPD Emergency, SPD Yellow" Z said as she morphed.  
Andros looked around & noticed that Tommy wasn't there. "Where's Tommy" Andros asked Kendrix. "Does he know that Dusty has been turned evil & if so, how's he taking it" Andros asked. Karone noticed that Maya also wasn't there. "Guys, where's Maya" she asked the rest of her team.  
Maya had been listening to the galactabeasts and hadn't heard the call from Dusty so when she finally looked at her Transmorpher she got the message. Maya put her Transmorpher back on and got her Quasar Saber. She then used the coridinates Dust had given her and ended up in the Operation Overdrive HQ. She saw the rest of her team. "Hi guys," she said. "Sorry I'm late. What's going on?" 

Power Rangers United: Chapter 52

Kendrix saw her best friend arrive and smiled. "Maya there you are," Kendrix said. "It looks like we're going to have to use the Galactabeasts to fight Dusty and his Zords."  
Tommy had stayed on the cliff after Dusty had left. When he finally felt in control of his emotions he used the coridinates and teleported back to the Operation Overdrive HQ. Tommy saw Andros and went over to him. "Hey man," Tommy told Andros shaking his  
hand. "Good to see you again though I wish it were under better circomstances. Have you been told about Dusty being turned evil?" Tommy had been crying.  
Computer comes on rangers, the monsters back at the outskirts of town, Tangas and Krybots in the center of town and Ronny, Dusty is by himself nows your chance,  
"Ok thanks computer guys I will met you there" Ronny said as she went to met Dusty.  
I get to where Dusty is and talk to him.  
"Dusty I'm here to help we need to talk" Ronny said to him.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 53

Dusty "What do you want ranger" he keeps himself looking at the water and touching it with his hand  
"Guys we need to go now. Ready guys, OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE" said Mack  
"Ready, DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA! TYRANNO POWER" said Connor!  
"I'm ready. OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE" Rose said  
"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA! PTERA POWER" Kira said  
"Yes, I have" Andros told Tommy. "I wasn't sure how you would be taking it if you knew, clearly you've been crying" Andros said. "I'm assuming you're not taking it too well, I'm probably the only one here that would have an idea of what you're going, although the circumstances are different" Andros said, looking straight at Tommy. Ashley then walked up to Tommy & hugged him. "I can't possibly imagine what you're going through, but I feel for you & if you ever need to talk, you can come to me, or to any one of us" Ashley said, still hugging Tommy. "We're all here for you Tommy, we may not all know what you're going through, but we will all listen if you wish to talk" Karone said, after hearing what Ashley had said. "Yeah, all of us, not just the ones you think would listen" Zhane said, looking at Tommy.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 54

Stacie Ford, the pink Dino Thunder ranger, teleported back to the Operation Overdrive HQ. There she saw everyone. She could see the hurt in Tommy's face. She goes over to Tommy and takes his hand in her own. "I love you, Tommy," Stacie whispers in his ear to him. "You know that I'm here for you."  
"Were trying to help you and your brother is worried about you and I need to know if there's a way to get you back to being good cause I love you and don't want to hurt you" Ronny said  
Dusty stops moveing his hand , as he heard the love word, "l...o..v...e...m...e.." he stands up and turns around looking at her his eyes changed colors  
"Yes I love you and I want you to come back to us" Ronny said walking to him as his eyes changed color.  
"What happened to your eyes they changed colors" Ronny said to him.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 55

Dusty looks at her "Evil is too strong, Ronny," he rubs his hand across her face, "Don't give up, no matter what i do, dont give up" he smiles and looks into her eyes  
"I know it is but I don't want to lose you to evil how can we break the spell" Ronny said.  
Dusty "I don't know, i know your the key to me, and they know it too, they will come full force after you, i don't know how long i can fight this" his eyes go back to red then back to normal  
"I need you to hang on for a while til we can save you and I don't care if there after me" Ronny said kissing his cheek.  
Dusty "I won't be able to, promise me you will do whatever you and the others need to, to stop me" he looks into her eyes  
"What do you want us to do kill you or try to help you" Ronny said.  
Dusty smiels at her "Help but if you have to , stop me at all costs ok" he kisses her on the lips "i'm sorry"

Power Rangers United: Chapter 56

"Ok I hope I will see you again" Ronny said as she kissed him back.  
I call Mack and everyone.  
"Mack it's Ronny I need to talk to you and everyone else including Tommy" Ronny said.  
Dusty looks at her, i hope so too, cause i don't want to lose you " he looks into her eyes and disappears  
"Ronny, where do you want us to meet you at" said Mack  
Wes looks to Jen. "Jen were going to need the others to make the time force magazord. can you get a hold of them?" he asks Jen.  
"Mack are you talking to Ronny what's wrong" Rose said  
"Yes I can get a hold of them" Jen said to him as she called them.  
Jen calls teh others and tells them to come and help.  
"Trip, Katie anyone we need your help meet us at Mack's house" Jen said to them.  
"Guys meet me on the the cliffs" Ronny said to him as she wiped her eyes.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 57

"Rose, Ronny needs you, me, and the others on the cliff. meet me there and I will contact the others" said Mack  
Then Mack contacted Dex, Will and Tyzonn and said,"Guys, meet Rose, Ronny and myself on the cliffs, Ronny seems upset".  
Tyzonn hears Mack. He goes to the cliff and sees Ronny. "Ronny I heard Mack's call and I'm here." He could tell she wasn't her usual perky self. "I'm here for you Ronny," he tells her. "You were a great friend to me when I first came to this planet and I've never forgot that. You're like a sister to me."  
"Ok I wonder why Ronny is upset" Rose said  
"Thanks why don't we wait for the others before I tell you what happened" Ronny said to him as she hugged him.  
Dusty appears near the other rangers fighting Rhinox and the tangas "Hello rangers"  
I don't know Rose, maybe we should find out" said Mack  
Power Rangers United: Chapter 58

"Ok let's go find out" Rose said  
"I don't have time to mess with you idiots" Ronny said to them as she charged at them.  
"Ty call the others now" Ronny said to him.  
Dusty "idiots is it" he looks at Ronny , he was still unmoprphed  
"Dusty why are you trying to fight me I want you to try and get help you need to join us instead against us" Ronny said to him.  
Dusty "You rangers will die" he holds his hand up and makes a card appear "Chillers " he makes Chillers appear  
"Ok now I really need help" Ronny said to herself.  
Ronny calls the others  
"Guys I need help" Ronny said to them.  
"Ok Ronny I'm on the way" said Mack  
Then Mack teleported to where Ronny was and stood next to her

Power Rangers United: Chapter 59

Rose Teleports to where Ronny and Mack are and stands next to Mack  
"Ronny what's wrong" Rose said  
"I'm glad you guys are here we have a problem" Ronny said to them as she pointed to the monsters.  
"Well I talked to Dusty earlier and told him that we need him and I told him that I loved him and he wants us to kill him" Ronny said to them.  
"Well that seems to be a problem" said Mack  
"Yeah it is he wants us to kill him but we can't" Rose said  
"Yeah but we have no other choice what about your father Mack do you think he can tell us what we can do to save him" Ronny said to him.  
"He might, why don't we ask him" said Mack  
Dusty , "Chillers attack": they go after the rangers

Power Rangers United: Chapter 60

"Yeah but let's finish this before we go" Rose said  
"Ok let's get this done and over with" Ronny said as she charged at them.  
Dusty stands by himself watching the rangers fight as his Rhinox and Tangas appear by him, and he turns them back into cards  
"Alright, lets go guys as he charges the enemy" said Mack  
"Ok but be careful we don't know what Rhinox is capable of" Rose said  
"I agree with Rose let me handle Rhinox" Ronny said to them.  
Ronny charges at Rhinox and gets blasted.  
"Ronny, that's it. OVERDRIVE ACCELORATE" said Mack!  
Then Mack charged Rhynix and said,"Your going down"  
"Mack please be careful I don't want you to get hurt" Rose said she walked over to Ronny and helped her up  
"Yes please be careful Mack" Ronny said to him.  
"I'm ok thanks Rose" Ronny said to her.  
Power Rangers United: Chapter 61

"That's good your welcome Ronny" Rose said  
The other three evil rangers sourround dusty , "Your coming back with us" and they attack Dusty, Dusty fights back but gets out numbered  
"Mack Ronny Dusty needs help" Rose said  
"Thanks Rose I'm going to help Dusty, leave him alone" Ronny said to them.  
Ronny goes to help Dusty and blasts the three evil rangers over to Mack and Rose.  
"Dusty are you ok, where do you hurt" Ronny said as she goes over to help him up.  
"Drive Lance" said Mack as he hit the monster repeatedly  
"Let's get those other rangers" said Mack to Rose  
"Ok Drive Geyser" Rose said hitting the other rangers  
"Good shot Rose" said Mack  
"Thanks so much Mack" Rose said  
Dusty falls to the ground he was hurting, "This hurts " he couldn't morph for some reason

Power Rangers United: Chapter 62

"I know it does what do you want me to do" Ronny said as she tried to keep from crying.  
Dusty "You have to end this" his eyes were normal, as he looks at her  
"What do you mean I have to end this" Ronny said kissing him.  
Dusty smiles as she kissed him, "I am haveing trouble, keeping control of the darkness" he looks into her eyes, and holds a dagger  
"You want me to put this in your chest" Ronny said to him.  
Dusty "You have to kill me, to stop me from killing you Ronny, i love you too much to lose you" a tear roll down his cheek  
"I won't kill you and I know you won't kill me" Ronny said as she kissed him  
Then Mack contacted Ronny and asked,"Ronny, are you ok, what's going on"?  
"I'm with Dusty he's badly hurt and wants me to kill him or he'll kill me but I won't kill him what do I do" Ronny said to him.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 63

"Ronny you do what your heart says" said Mack  
Dusty looks at Ronny his eyes were normal "You are so beautiful"  
"Thanks Dusty I love you to and I don't want to kill you" Ronny said to him as she cried.  
Dusty "I can't control this for long" he looks into her eyes "It's getting harder to control, and if they bring me back to the moon then they will try and put more darkness in me, you are the only one who can save me, now the others you have to find out who they are in love with and use that against them"  
"Ok where will I find them and if they do bring you back I will stop them" Ronny said kissing him.  
Dusty "You won't be able to find me or them, but if i know them they will send me back time and time agian untill earth is destroyed , you and the other rangers must fight me each time"

Power Rangers United: Chapter 64

"We will fight them when they come back and I will not fight you and neither will the others" Ronny said to him.  
Dusty "You will have to Ronny" he looks up as the evil rangers show up "Give him to us"  
"No Dusty we won't kill you" Ronny said as the evil rangers showed up.  
"No he's got going with you he's staying with us, you will have to get through me before I let you take him" Ronny said to them.  
Dusty kisses Ronny and then looks at them , "I am not going back without a fight"  
Ronny and Dusty morph and take on the rangers.  
"He's not going with you you will have to go through me first" Ronny said as she attacked the evil yellow ranger.  
"Dusty why don't you stay back you aren't in any condition to fight" Ronny said to him over her shoulder.  
Then Mack said through his communicator,"Ronny, do you need help"?  
Dusty looks at them "No we fight" he ativates the a few cards which take some of his evil energy to create them and makes them attack the evil rangers  
"Ok let's fight them and be careful" Ronny said to him.  
"Yes Mack we need you and hurry" Ronny said back.  
Ronny fights and hits them with her speed and drive claws and nails them and then goes to help Dusty.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 65

Then Mack took out his morpher and said,"Will, Rose, Dex, Tyzon, Ronny needs our help. OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE"!  
Then Mack teleports to where Ronny was and started to help  
"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE"! Rose said as she teleported to where Mack and Ronny was and started helping  
"Thanks guys where are the others we need all the help we can get" Ronny said to them as she fought two that were attacking Dusty.  
"They should be on their way" said Mack as he helps Ronny  
"Thanks Mack we need to defeat them so Dusty doesn't go back with them" Ronny said.  
John grabs Dusty by the neck and makes some Tangas appear and head towards the rangers  
"Let's get rid of these freaky looking birds. Drive Lance" said Mack  
"You and Rose take care of them I'll go get Dusty" Ronny said as she ran over to blast John.  
"Right, let's go Rose" said Mack as he charged  
"Ok" Rose said as she charged at them and hit them  
"We need more help" suggested Mack  
"Yeah we do and fast who should we call" Rose said

Power Rangers United: Chapter 66

"We need the other rangers. I tried to call them after I called you but no answer" said Mack  
Xander "Nick its to quiet. I know Mack said if he need us he would call. maybe something is wrong and he can't." Xander says to him. he opens his morpher/phone and hears static more then normal. he looks to Nick.  
"Mack we have to try to call them again until they can hear us" Rose said  
Xander keeps trying he hears somone but its gargled "This is Xander Bly can you hear me?" he says trying to answer the lady on the other end.  
Wes was next to Trip and Jen "This is odd the comuncatons on my moprer is picking up horrible stadic." he tells them. "I don't know but that isn't a good thing. if the theres need us unless Trip gets a vison or somthing we might never know to go if and when were needed." he says to his Jen.  
"I have an idea. Dex, Tyzon, Will we need your help. Mystic Force rangers, this is Mack from Operation Overdrive, we need help as soon as you recieve this".  
"Xander, this is the call you were waiting for. The other rangers need help, lets suit up rangers. Magical Source, Mystic Force" said Nick 

Power Rangers United: Chapter 67

Xander nods his head he says "Magical Source, Mystic Force" he says after Nick did. "Ready when you are mate." he tells Nick. Maddy was still recvoering from the last battle.  
"Magical Source Mystic Force" V said as she morphed.  
"Wes we need to help them" Jen said to him as she morphed.  
Dusty's face was turning blue he couldn't breath, John kept chocking him hopeing to make him passes out  
Wes nods his head and he also morphs "Time for Time Force." he says morphing in to the Red time force ranger.  
"Time for Time Force" Jen said as she morphed.  
Ronny looks at John and sees Dusty turning blue.  
"Why don't you leave him alone and I'll fight you" Ronny said to him as she sped over to John and pulled him off Dusty.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 68

Then Nick showed up with Xander and V and said,"Mack, we're here"  
Dusty falls to the ground coughing  
John "I'm not after you only him"  
Xander looks over to Dusty and John "Whats going on here?" he ask Mack.  
"I don't care if your after him, you can't have him he's with us now leave or be destroyed" Ronny said to him.  
John smiles "You think you can stop me and them" as he says that Derrick and Kyle show up "He's ours"  
"Dusty's at it again, he's after Ronny and we need help with the monster" said Mack  
Xander jumps in the air and lands next to Ronny. Looks to her "Are you ok Ronny?" he asks her. he looks to the monstor "Vine power." he says. vines go arond the monster. "That might not hold him long." he tells them.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 69

"I don't care your not going to get him" Ronny said as Xander landed by her.  
"Thanks Xander glad to have you here" Ronny said to him.  
Then Mack ran over and said,"Hey Xander, thanks for coming. You ok Ronny"?  
Dusty looks up as John goes to blast Ronny , he jumps infront of the blast it was so strong it made him demorph and hit the ground  
"Yes I'm ok but Dusty isn't" Ronny said to them as she ran over.  
"Thanks for saving me, you can't continue to fight do you want me to take you back to Mack's house" Ronny said to him.  
Dusty looks at her and shakes his head no "Cant till there safe" he gets up slowly his left side was hurt badly  
"Dusty, your hurt. You should go back to rest like Ronny said" said Mack  
"I agree with Mack and I can stay with you" Ronny said kissing him.  
Justy looks at them "I'm glad you guys think that but you guys know we can't stop untill there safe" John Derrick and Kyle look at them "Give us him and we let yall live" 

Power Rangers United: Chapter 70

Rose looks at John Derrick and Kyle  
"That's not going to happen so forget it Dusty stays with us we are not going to die" Rose said as she charged at them with her Drive Geyser and slashes them sending them flying then walks over to them to make sure they stay down  
John hits the ground and gets up slowly "Give us him or the two hostages we have will die"  
"You aren't killing anyone. Drive Lance" said Mack as he charged and knocked him down again  
"We are not going to give him to you so forget it" Rose said charging again  
Dusty "Rangers stand down" he looks at them  
Xander looks to Dusy as he says that then looks to Nick. he wasn't sure what is going on.  
Udonna uses a spell and teleports herself to where Xander and the others are. "What's going on?" Udona asks Xander.  
Xander looks to Udonna "Not quite sure looks like Dusty's back to normal and John's holding hostages." he tells Udonna what he heard. 

Power Rangers United: Chapter 71

Dusty looks at them "I'll give myself up , just let the hostages go, on my oath as a ranger"  
"Dusty I hate to say this but if you go with them they won't let the hostages go trust me on this they won't" Rose said  
"She's right Dusty, so you have a choice" said Mack  
Dusty shakes his head no, "They have a oath as rangers themself it's the one flaw in the wizards spell that and love they will give them up" John "Fine but only if your promise Ronny doesn't come after Dusty" Dusty looks and doesn't move  
"Dusty I don't want you to go please let me either go with you or stay here with us" Ronny said to him.  
Dusty looks at her "Trust me, trust your heart, i need you to save me" he kisses her and looks into her eyes "Ok"  
"Ok I will come and save you when I have more power and I will follow you without being seen" Ronny said as she kissed him back.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 72

Dusty "Just be careful" he turns away and walks towards John "Ok let them go" John "Fine" he lets them go as they caputre Dusty, "you have lost again rangers"  
"Ok I will be careful I'll see you soon" Ronny said to him as he left.  
Dusty looks at Ronny as they all disappear  
"Guys we have to help him I told him that I would go after him I need a little more power before I do go and get him back" Ronny said to them.  
Dusty looks at the evil rangers as they get back to there base, they start to beat up on Dusty to make him weak  
Xander "What do you need Ronny?" he asked looking to her.  
"I just need more power and a stronger weapon so I can go after Dusty and bring him back but I don't know where he is" Ronny said to him.  
"We need to find a way to find him" said Mack  
Xander "What can the mystic force do we use magic from our wands" he tells Ronny.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 73

"Well I just need a little magic so I can get in and get him out if I could be invisible" Ronny said to him.  
"Mack do you think if I can get the power to be invisible and get him out do you think you and the others can meet us there" Ronny said to him.  
"Yeah, I'm sure we can" said Mack  
Grumm was in the sky in his ship. watching the rangers he thinks hmmm he sees that Syd Drew was alone he teleports down far from the others but close to see her and to see what is going on. he steps on a twing and hides. he knew somone heard the twig "Snap"  
"Thanks Mack I'm glad you all are here" Ronny said to him as she hugged him  
Syd hears a noise and walks close to it she sees a twig in two pieces then she turns around with her back towards the bushes  
Once Syd was close to him. he grabs her cupping her mouth with his hand "Shhhhh don't move. Or I will hurt you Cadet." he tells her. he puts his staff around her and teleports them to his ship.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 74

Syd notices that she is on Gruumm's ship with Gruumm she looks at him  
"Why did you bring me here" Sydney said  
Using his magic he pins Syd in one spot while he places some gloves on her that she can't absorb through. and once on he could be the only one to take them off. he lets her go. "Your my guest. for a while. " he tells her as he walks to her. a chair appears behind her. he walks her into it. "Have a seat. were going to watch your friends." he tells her the chiar starps her in. at her waisteline. Gruumm lifts her head to his face. "Any other questons?" he asked her He always thought she was a pretty woman. oddly his hands were softer then they looked. when he touched her.  
Sky looked he knew Syd was beind them. "Commander Have you seen Syd she's not here?" he says to him. Bridge looks "She was just here. I wonder were she is at." he says.  
John appears back in front of Ronny "Rangers"  
Then Jack walked in and said,"Hey has anyone seen Syd around".  
"It's ok Ronny, we are all here" said Mack 

Power Rangers United: Chapter 75

Syd tries to get up but she can't she looks at Gruumm  
"Why are we going to watch my friends you can't keep me here let me go or else don't touch me" Sydney said she started to scream and kick Gruumm  
Gruumm's eyes go bright red. "You shouldn't have done that Sydney." he pushed a button next to him that controled the chair to hold her in place. "Now you aren't going to be moving anything. and I will be standing next to you while you watch John and his friends have fun with the other rangers." he says putting his and on Syd's neck. "You don't know  
how tempted I am on hurting you." he tells her but he lets go. snarls at Syd. he then turned on the screen. to where John was talking to Ronny.  
"Thanks guys what are you doing here where's Dusty" Ronny said as she charged him.  
"Guys where's Syd she's not in our room" Z said to them.  
Commander Cruger shook his head. "I haven't seen her," He said.  
Kat walked in just then. She looked at Doggie and the others. "I think Syd is in trouble," Kat said.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 76

"I don't care if you hurt me I won't let you hurt the others" Sydney said looking at Gruumm  
"What do you mean Kat, do you know where Syd is" said Jack  
Gruumm "For once I am not the one that is hurting your friends. they are." he zooms in on John. "Him and his friends." he says to Syd. "not that I wouldn't be. but I had other plans." he says smiling to the young cadet. as he tightens the grip around her "Boy your an attractive person." he tells Syd.  
John "I'm here to make sure you dont get him back, he almost back to beeing evil again and i won't let a slut like you get him back"  
"What other plans do you have I know that you find me attractive but i already have a boyfriend you like me don't you" Sydney said  
Gruumm gets really close to Syd's ear "You." he wispers in her ear " I have seen how pretty you are." he was kind when he said that Gruumm doesn't show his fealings much he is evil but he does know how to love somone or things also. he kiss Syd's cheek backs up he didn't know what her reaction was going to be.  
"What do you mean your plan is me I don't know what my friends are going to say if they find out that you like me especially Jack and Commander Cruger cause Jack and me are dating" Sydney said with a surprised look on her face from Gruumm kissing her

Power Rangers United: Chapter 77

Gruumm nods his head. "I took you to keep you from telling the others I am here. was my fault for making noise and getting your attention.." he says the chair she was sitting in elvates in to a table or bed type thing. a small soft pink pillow was under her head. he looks down to the young cadet. "comfortable ?" he asked her standing looking down to her he kisses Syd on the mouth. oddly his lips were soft not boned.  
"Oh ok Yes I am comfortable you have any other surprises" Sydney said  
"You did not just call me that, he will not be evil I will find him and get there before he turns evil and you can't stop me" Ronny said to him as she charged him and knocked him to the ground.  
"So where is Syd Kat" Z said to her.  
Gruumm rips off Syd's uniform top. and pants and gets up on top of her and pins her down as he lays on her. "Your going to find out what I what ranger." he says his body armer was off he looked different without it. he starts to assault Syd  
"Well I've got a siginal on Sydney's morpher," Kat said. "It's weak, but I might be able to get a lock on it to tell us where Syd is."  
Syd notices Gruumm on top of her  
"Get off of me or else" Sydney said she started to scream and tries to kick Gruumm off of her  
The table Syd's on restrains her legs and Gruumm who was already inside her "Shhhh this will not take long." he says he then places his hand on her neck presses a bit on it. "Keep screaming and i will hurt you." he pushes hard inside as he tries to make what he is doing feel nice to her. he kissed Syd on the lips. softly. he sticks his tounge down her mouth.  
John falls backwards and gets up "it's too late hes evil now and your little sluty ways won't get him back cause im going to kill you slut"  
"Good cause we need Syd and if Grumm has anything to do with her i swear" said Jack  
Syd keeps trying to get Gruumm off of her when she finally does she looks at him  
"You can't hurt me if I keep screaming now get off of me or you will be sorry" Sydney said she screamed again

Power Rangers United: Chapter 78

Gruumm pushes a button and they appear in to aother part of the ship it's a bathroom "Computer lights turn on shower. he pulls Syd up and takes her in to the shower. he pins her against the wall he holds her by her head. she still had some gloves on her hands that stops her from absorbing things. he pins her holding her hair.. "Your going to be here I have something for you." he tells her as he pins her arms above her washing her body. he looked funny wet. he washes her long blonde hair. the shampoo was a rose smell it smells nice. he washes off the smell off him. he whispers in her ear time for your present. he drys Syd off. he ties her to another part of the bathroom she was in a towel he comes back with a pink dress he puts it on Syd. "Aaah that looks nice on you." it was a halter top dress he ties the dress behind Syd. he puts some under garments on her as well he had matching pink shoes. he then takes Syd's arms down ties them behind her. Gruumm blinks he has his armor back on he grabs Syd. putting his long arm around her neck. Just walk I don't what to hurt you got it?" he walks Syd in to a empty quarters and takes her inside. "This is your room. your my gusst for a while." he tells Syd. he ties her to a chair. tightly. "I will be back." he tells Syd. "You scream i will hear you" Gruumm leaves the quarters goes to his bridge and sets his ship away from earth. he knew if Kat could trace Syd's com signal she would try and the other rangers will follow. he wasn't going to make it easy for them to either. he walks back in to Syd's quarters he had a hair brush with him. a pink one. he brush's her long blonde hair. softly spraying detangler on it as he does. "I know your hair is something you like to take good care of Sydney thats why i'm taking care of it for you." oddly his touch was alot different then one would expect from Grumm. but he had a soft side. he puts it up in to a pink clip he had. he has it away from her ears and off her neck. he sits next to her. "Princess you look beautiful." he tells her.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 79

"Yeah I'd like to see you try and I will try and find a way to bring him back to us" Ronny said as she dodged the blast.  
"Don't worry Jack we'll get Syd back right guys" Z said to them.  
"Thanks Z, thanks guys" said Jack  
"Darn," Kat said all of a sudden.  
"What is it Dr. Manx?" Commander Cruger asked her.  
"I was getting a lock on Syd's location, but then I lost it," Kat said.  
"Keep working on it Miss. Manx," Doggie told Kat. "We need to find Syd."  
Someone had been watching everyting invisible. Now she became visible. "I might be able to help you," She said.  
Commander Cruger looked at the woman. He reconized her. "Sunny I didn't know you were here on Earth?"  
"Unfortunally my planet was destroyed like Sirious only my foe boceba was the one who destroyed it," Sunny told Cruger.  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Cruger told Sunny. "But I'm glad you're here. Yes we could use your help."  
"I'm putting myself under you command then sir," Sunny said.  
"Everyone this is Sunny," Cruger told everyone. "She's an old friend and Allie."

Power Rangers United: Chapter 80

Syd looks at the clothes and then at Gruumm  
"Thanks if the others ask why I'm dressed like this how am I going to tell them you did it they might get mad and start fighting you I look like a princess in these clothes than I did in my uniform" Sydney said  
"Welcome to the team Sunny, can you help us" said Jack  
Gruumm "By the time they find you your uniform will be fixed." Gruumm tells her her pants were on the table nicley folded and clean. "I just can't fix the shirt under the jacket part of your unifrom. but i have this one" he lays out two pink shirts she could use.  
Sky "Thats not good." Sky says. "Last thing we need Is a missing Ranger/cadet and friend all in one." he says.  
"I agree with Sky" said Jack  
John "Oh you think you can have him , well you can't, i will make sure you never want him ever 

Power Rangers United: Chapter 81

Syd looks at Gruumm and sees the two pink shirts  
"I could use the second one cause it looks just like the shirt I had the first time thanks for fixing my unifrom can I also keep the dress shoes and clip I really want to wear this dress when I go back to the academy" Sydney said  
Gruumm "Yes you may keep them all. I know I am evil and you all fight me. I do have a soft side. which you are the only one to have seen it. I don't let my emotions get to me it's been a long time since i found a nice lady to be around. Mora drives me crazy at times." he tells Syd.  
"Thanks yeah I know I'm the only one to see your soft side if the others found out then they will fight you that's a good thing cause if your emotions get in the way then you will let your guard down Mora is just a little girl she should never drive you crazy" Sydney said  
Gruumm "I know shes wrorse as Morgana though. an adult that thinks like a kid. I can handle her as a kid." he tells Syd. "I know. I never did anything like this before." he walks over to Syd he places a odd necklace on her. and touches a button. on it. he untied and retied the dress he unties Syd. "That device will stop your powers from working I don't need you trying to knock me out." he tells Syd

Power Rangers United: Chapter 82

"I know what you mean she is hard to fight Why would I knock you out with my powers" Sydney said  
Gruumm "She wanted her childhood back so badly I changed Morgana into her child self again they are the same person." he tells Syd. "I know you can turn your wrist into metal or any other material when you touch it. It just will stop you from using them." Gruumm says "I would have done that with any of you rangers. it was that or put you into a cell and I don't want to do that." Grumm tells Syd.  
"I can tell that she likes being a child and they are the same person ok I really didn't want to be in a cell" Sydney said  
Gruumm touches the thing around Syd's neck it turns into a necklace a choker. "That looks better." he tells her. "It's still on but it looks nicer that way." it looked like a gold chain around her neck. "I don't want you in a Cell either. "I know your dating someone. which is ok with me." Gruumm says to Syd. he kisses her cheek. and sits down across from her.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 83

"I like the chocker better I know your ok with me dating someone else but I don't want them to fight you if they find out that you made me look beautiful" Sydney said  
Gruumm "Knowing them they will just think I kidnapped and scared you which I did kidnap you but once I saw how nice you were I didn't want to hurt you. i want you to know I am not as cold hearted as some I was once married she passed on. it was a long time ago we never had children." he tells Syd. "Thats when I started truning to the darker side. hiding how i really feel. the first time I saw you I knew there was something nice still in me. I have started to feel guilty on what I have done. I can't erase destroying the worlds I did. but I will only destroy things if I have to not for fun like I used to." he tells Syd. he gets a photo of his wife and shows it to Syd. in the photo is what Gruumm looked like then. he had red hair and red eyes. but looked nothing like he did now. "My hair covered my horns. let me show you." he tells Syd he blinks he turns himself into the man in the photo. "I can look like almost anything just can't duplicate vocies well. what you saw is what i really look like I looked like this for school and things." he tells Syd. sitting next to her.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 84

"I know but I don't think they will understand that you have a soft side and your not evil like you used to be you looked good in the pic I know you have horns where your hair used to be but your still the same guy but with horns and all what was your wife's name I know you can't duplicate voices but your still good like you used to be when you looked like that did the other kids make fun of you" Sydney said  
"You are starting to piss me off, I still don't believe he's evil show me that he's evil by bringing him here or taking me there, and how are you going to make sure we don't get him back" Ronny said angrily.  
John looks at her, he waves his hand and shows a image of Dusty about to be released he was filled with prue evil. "And just so you know, you can't turn him back  
Gruumm I know I hope they can see that I didn't hurt you Did I?" he asked Syd. he knew he scared her. he stayed in the human form. "My wifes name was Elisa. She died before having our first child." he tells Syd. "Yes i was picked on alot as a child. when I found out I could shapeshift in to other forms. I did that. he places Syd's hand on his head. there was real hair there. "I have found a way to make hair on my head while I am in this form. my horns are there at least the stubs are." he tells Syd. Out of no where he kissed Syd. he backs up "I am sorry. I shouldn't of done that. the woman in the photo kinda looked like Syd but with red hair.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 85

"Yeah I agree with Ronny" said Mack  
"You didn't hurt me although I don't know how they will react that's a pretty name you shouldn't have been picked on as a child cause you were different that's great that you have hair on your head that's ok I was surprised when you kissed me" Sydney said  
Sunny knew how she could find Syd. Using projection Sunny said in her mind. *Teleport me and take me to where Syd is.* Sunny was suddenly teleported to Gruumm's ship. She found herself standing next to Syd. "Syd My name is Sunny. I'm a friend of your commander's and I've come to take you home," Sunny said. Sunny looked at Gruumm then daring him to challenge her.  
"I can still get him back he will not hurt me I swear, so what are you going to do leave and when you come back bring Dusty with you" Ronny said to him.  
Power Rangers United: Chapter 86

Gruumm "I know I figured out part of the way fighting SPD that not everyone felt the same way about me. you and some of your people don't look at aliens in a negitive way. and after what I did I have tryed to change but it is hard. especially when you know only one way I am glad I decided not to hurt people anymore. if we were in another time or place I could of done worse. I am glad that I didn't do anything else to you. I am glad I tried this new thing for me. and I liked being a little nicer. especially now that I know it felt good." he tells Syd. "I think i'll stay this way for you" he tells Syd. he does change back for a split second to take off the armor and then went back in to the Red head Man that looked more human. "You know something that thing was a turn on." he smiles  
Gruumm still looking like a red headed human. didn't get angry when he saw Sunny or saying she is friends with Cruger. "Hello there." he says to Sunny the ship's shield guard truns its self on. it detected Sunny teleporting herself on board and with the shield in place Sunny couldn't teleport out. Gruumm "You to can leave after awhile. he looks to Syd "If you wish you can change back in to your uniform. if you want to.  
Power Rangers United: Chapter 87

I had returned to my home and had been watching everything from my heavenly perch. I was surprised at how Gruumm had acted with Syd. I teleported myself to where I was standing next to Sunny. "Well well well what do you know Gruumm does have a heart. I thought I put one in there when you were born." I looked at Gruumm. "Let these two go now and I'll be even more impressed. Trust me when I say that I'm the one person you want to impress."  
Syd looks at Gruumm and smiles holding her uniform in her hand  
"I know but I like these better than my uniform thanks for washing my uniform even though your wife passed on who is going to be the love of your life you need to move on and find someone to love I know you like me but you could like me and have someone else maybe you and Stacie can date here is a hat for you to go with your clothes" Sydney said handing him the hat  
Syd looks at Sunny and Stacie  
"Hey I didn't know he had a heart until he gave me the dress and all and he also washed my uniform and gave me 2 pink shirts cause he couldn't fix my other pink shirt" Sydney said

Power Rangers United: Chapter 88

Gruumm looks to see Sunny and Stacie blinks. he turns off the shields. "Sorry it's a defence mecanisam. you all are free to go just got lonley thats why I have Cadet Drew. He tells Stacie. he looks over to Sydney. "Your very welcome. I guess I am used to being alone." he tells her. "Thanks for keeping me company." he tells her he pushs a few buttons and beams the three of them back to earth.  
John "You won't cause i wont let you," he thinks "ok ranger i'll make you a deal, you do three things i tell you and i'll bring you too him  
"Ok it's a deal what are the three things you want me to do and no tricks otherwise the deal's off" Ronny said to him.  
"Let's get you back to the others," Sunny tells Syd. Sunny then takes Syd's hand and Stacie's hand and teleports herself and Syd and Stacie to where Kat Commander Cruger and the others are. "I've found Syd," Sunny told them.  
"Thank you Sunny," Commander Cruger said. "Syd are you all right?" he asked.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 89

Syd looks at Commander Cruger  
"Yes I'm fine I just missed everyone especially Jack" Sydney said  
John pulled out a pair of handcuffs "You sure you will do this for him" Dusty opens his eyes they were pitch black  
Then Jack walked in and said as he hugged her,"Syd, your back"  
"Yeah I'm glad to be back I missed you" Sydney said hugging him back  
"Yes I do,do you have a problem with it, what about the others are you going to tell them" Ronny said to him.  
"Are you ok, Syd" said Jack  
John puts the cuffs on her "It's either my way or you don't go"  
"Yeah I'm fine I just missed you Gruumm dressed me up like this I like it do you like it" Sydney said  
"I like it...Did you say that Gruumm dressed you like this" said Jack  
"Thanks I'm glad you like it yeah he did cause he washed my uniform it was a mess also my shirt got ruined he gave me two new ones for my uniform" Sydney said

Power Rangers United: Chapter 90

"Fine well do it your way" Ronny said to him.  
John takes her to a place in the cave one where no one can see them "Ok i want you to strip, cause i'm going to search you then you will get dressed and i'll take you too him  
Bridge looks to Syd "You look nice in that dress. he kinda blushes.  
Thanks so much Bridge" Sydney said smiling  
Gruumm watches Syd and the other from his ship. he turns up the field on  
the necklace on Syd's neck. lets see what happens he thinks to himself. the necklace doesn't glow or anything it gets warm. and attaches itsself to Syd's skin.  
"You want me to strip, why"? Ronny said to him.  
"What do you want to do now Syd" said Jack  
"We could go out somewhere I'm really dressed up" Sydney said  
"Ok, let me get dressed and we can go" said Jack as he headed for his quarters  
John "I'm going to search you, for a wire ranger" he looks at her  
Power Rangers United: Chapter 91

"Ok I will be here waiting" Sydney said  
"I won't have a wire trust me" Ronny said to him.  
John "either do it or don't and i take you back Dusty's eyes flash black, as he looks up and starts to make the restraints shake , he breaks them and looks at the wizard and makes his machine ativate  
Then Jack got out of his SPD uniform and into some nice clothes. After getting dressed, he goes to wear Syd is and says,"I'm ready"  
"Ok you can pick where we should go" Sydney said  
"You pick Syd" said Jack  
"We could go to a restaurant and eat" Sydney said  
"Ok I'll do it but you won't find one on me" Ronny said as she stripped.  
"Ok you can check me know" Ronny said to him as she stood there waiting. 

Power Rangers United: Chapter 92

John knocks on the door and Dusty walks in , John walks out and Dusty starts to search her body for a wire  
"Dusty do you see a wire if not let me get dressed and tell me what happened I came to see you I missed you and wanted to help you" Ronny said to him.  
"That sounds good Syd, lets go" said Jack  
"Ok we are really going to have some fun together guess you can say this is our first date" Sydney said  
Dusty looks up his eyes black "And who are you ranger" he backs away  
Dressed as a human he beams down to earth he keeps an eye on things especially with the Pink SPD ranger. Gruummm smiles he sees her with Jack.  
"My name is Ronny Robinson and you are Dusty and we loved each other and I was going to help get you back to normal and fight with us" Ronny said to him.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 93

"That's true, Syd, let's go" said Jack  
"Ok i can't wait" Sydney said  
Dusty looks at her "Well Ronny Robinson , your clean" he walks over to a console and starts to push some buttons  
"See I told you guys I was clean I'm getting dressed" Ronny said as she got dressed.  
"Me neither Syd, me neither" said Jack  
"How fast can you drive to get us there" Sydney said  
"I can drive pretty fast, why" asked Jack?  
"I was asking cause we can get there fast and someone is watching me" Sydney said  
"Who's watching you Syd" asked Jack?  
"I'm not sure but where ever we go they follow" Sydney said  
Dusty walks back to the door "Get dressed ranger before i kill you" he sits down and looks at the ground his head hurting him some

Power Rangers United: Chapter 94

"Thanks I will get dressed I can't believe I couldn't save you Dusty I'm sorry can I go" Ronny said to him.  
"Well Syd, lets not worry about that right now...let's just have some fun" said Jack  
"Ok let's have some fun" Sydney said  
Dusty "Your not leaveing ranger, your our prisioner now" he holds his head as the evil and good in him were battleing  
Gruumm in his human form. was in a restrnt he was trying to see how humans behaved around others. he ordered he then sees Syd and Jack coming to were he was at he knew Jack didn't know what he looked like but he knew Syd did. he hoped she didn't think he was stalking her. he wasn't he was trying something new. the waiter brigs him his drink and soup he eats nicely.  
Syd turns and sees Gruumm and smiles at him then turns to Jack

Power Rangers United: Chapter 95

"No I can't stay here I have to get back to Mack and the others what will they do without me and they will know I'm not there how will they know where to find me, are you ok Dusty" Ronny said to him as she walked over to him.  
Then Mack contacted Ronny and said,"Ronny, how is everything going"?  
"What's wrong Syd" asked Jack?  
Syd looks at Jack  
"Nothing is wrong I was just looking at a guy who has good manners and looks kind of familiar" Sydney said  
Dusty "You dont have a choice yellow ranger, theres no way out of here" his eyes kept flashing back and forth, he looks at her "u r z..."  
"Fine am I what/who" Ronny said to him.  
Dusty holds his head "What is happening to me"

Power Rangers United: Chapter 96

"Just making sure" said Jack as he pulled up to the restaurant  
"Ok let's get something to eat" Sydney said  
Then Jack got out of the car with Syd, walked into the resaturant and said,"Table for 2 please".  
"Your trying to get control of the good in you and between the good and bad and I think the good is trying to win" Ronny said to him.  
"Do you think if we look over at the other table we can see the one who is watching me" Sydney said  
"Sure Syd, we can sit where you want" said Jack  
"Ok let's sit here where we can look over at the other table cause the guy over there looks so familiar to me" Sydney said  
Dusty kisses Ronny, and looks at her "Hello beatuiful"

Power Rangers United: Chapter 97

"Hey yourself I told you I'd come to see find you" Ronny sid kissing him back.  
Gruumm's main course comes. he eats that he sees Sydney with jack. she looked nice in her outfit. and never seen the rangers without there uniform on he thought they made a nice couple.  
Syd looks over at the other table and smiles at him  
"Who are you smiling at Syd" asked Jack?  
"Just the guy over at the table who looks really familiar" Sydney said  
Then Jack looks over and says,"Yeah me too. I don't know why but, I feel like I know him too...Oh well"  
"Yeah I know what you mean I saw him somewhere too do you think you know who he is cause he's in human form" Sydney said  
"Not for sure, Syd, not for sure" said Jack

Power Rangers United: Chapter 98

"Ok but if you had to guess who he is even though he's in human form would you be mad if you actually guess who he is" Sydney said  
Dusty "Were are we,"he looks at her in shock, like some of his memory was gone  
"Where in another part of the universe and John brought you here as well as me" Ronny said to him.  
Dusty "We can't be, we are on still on earth  
"No were on a different part of earth away from our friends, I came here to save you and then John wanted me searched for a wire and he had you searched me when you were evil" Ronny said to him.  
Dusty looks at her "I got a idea" he grabs the handcuffs  
"Ok what's the idea and why do you need the handcuffs" Ronny said to him.  
Dusty 'cause we are going to fake me beeing evil and use it to escape"  
now put these on , we have to hurry"

Power Rangers United: Chapter 99

"Ok I'll do that, won't we get caught and won't they hurt you" Ronny said as she put on the handcuffs.  
Dusty looks at her and then the cuffs "They think im still evil , so if we paly along that i'm still evil, we should be able to head out of here , we will head towards the nearest opening , the cuffs won't be locked all the way so you can escape. he looks at the device on his arm, "We have to hurry, before it starts to hurt me again and soon kill me"  
"Ok let's go I want you to be safe with us where they can't get you" Ronny said to him.  
Dusty "We will have to hurry" he kisses her and looks into her eyes "I love you"  
"I love you to and if we get caught you go and I can see if I can hold them off" Ronny said kissing him back.  
Dusty "No if we get caught your going to run, as long as your alive i can be turned back to good

Power Rangers United: Chapter 100

"How are you going to do that if they get you again but if they catch you I will come after you and call the others and let them know" Ronny whispered to him.  
Dusty "All that matters is your saftey, i love you so much" he kisses her back  
"I love you to and we need to get out of here fast" Ronny said to him.  
Dusty "i agree" he looks at the door ready to move  
"Yes I'm ready let's get this over with I don't want to be here any longer" Ronny said as they ran.  
Dusty looks around the corner and leads her towards the exit  
"Are you going to be behind me before they come and if we get caught and they get you again I will come back for you" Ronny said to him.  
Dusty "Yeah i will don't worry they won't be able to stop us" he opens the door and leads her towards the end of the cave"

Power Rangers United: Chapter 101

"Will we be at Mack's by the time they find us" Ronny said to him.  
Dusty looks at her "There is the entrance"  
"Ok I see it what about you will you be right behind me so when we get off will you take the cuffs off" Ronny said to him as they headed to the entrance.  
Syd and Jack are still at the restaraunt enjoying themselves she turns and sees Gruumm and smiles  
"Jack if you had to guess who it is would you get mad if i know who it is" Sydney said  
"I don't know, but I would like to know" said Jack  
"Ok maybe he can come over and we can all talk" Sydney said  
"Maybe, but be cautious" said Jack  
"Ok we will be cautious" Sydney said looking at the table and calls him over  
Gruumm just got his main course. he lookes to the waiter "I'm going to see what the nice lady would like ill be right back to eat." he gets up and walks over to Syd and Jack. "Hello having a nice dinner?" he looked human but sounded like his normal self but nicer.  
"Hi, how are you doing? I'm Jack Landors, is there a reason why I think I know you. You sound familiar" said Jack

Power Rangers United: Chapter 102

"You having a nice dinner you sure you don't want to sit with us you look like your having a good time" Sydney said  
Gruumm smiles to Syd and to Jack. "Alright if your sure i'm not interupiting you." he says. the waiter sees him sit down and brings his things over to the table Syd and Jack were at. and then they get what they ordered. "I know who you are." he says to Jack.  
"Ah ha, is that so" said Jack  
Dusty "Don't worry just keep going"  
Gruumm lost his appetite. he didn't touch the food. he looked to Jack."Yes I know you and Syd are rangers." he tells him. when he says rangers he sounded like himself. he couldn't hide the way he talked but his face. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea." he says to Syd. the waiter comes by and asked Gruumm if he need anything he mouths a box and my bill please. the waiter takes his food and boxes it up for him. "I'll let you two have a nice dinner." he tells Jack and Syd "It was nice seeing you again Sydney. he payed his bill and leaves a nice tip. he leaves the restaurant.  
"I wonder why he left in a hurry Jack that was Gruumm he shapeshifted into a human i guess he got scared and left remember i said he was the one who got me dressed up" Sydney said

Power Rangers United: Chapter 103

"Are you sure nothing's wrong" Ronny sai to him.  
"That was Gruumm and we had him right here" said Jack  
"Yes that was Gruumm and yes he was right here with us until he left Stacie said she gave him a heart which is good I just wonder why he left in such a hurry" Sydney said  
"Probably cause he knows if he would have stayed we would have beaten him for all the wrong he has done. Heart or no heart, he is still Grumm" said Jack  
Gruumm hears Jack he was still in the restaraunt even though what he said hurt. he still did something the old him wouldn't he looked to the waiter that was serving them. he gets the bill that they have and pays for their dinner. "If they don't have dessert the rest is your tip." he tells him. "Can you give this letter the the lady." he tells him. Letter says he says to Syd in his letter. continued saying in the letter. signs it yours truly Gruumm  
John steps out behind him "And were do you think you two are going:" Â Â Dusty "I taught this was too easy"

Power Rangers United: Chapter 104

Syd reads the letter puts it away and looks at Jack "What do you want to do after we leave here by the way Gruumm payed for our dinner" Sydney said  
"What do we do Dusty" Ronny said to him.  
After talking to Gruumm I had teleported to the loft that was my main home now since I was the pink Jungle Fury ranger. I thought about what I had seen happen with Dusty. I knew RJ would want a report on what happened since he had been unable to meet up with the other rangers because the restaraunt had been extra busy. I sat in RJ's chair with my legs crossed, and closed my eyes, trying to meditate.  
RJ came into the loft and he saw Stacie sitting in his chair with her eyes closed. She was the only one he didn't mind sitting in his chair. "Good your back," RJ said to Stacie. He went over and gave Stacie a kiss and smiled. "I miss you when you go on those creator excursions of yours, but I know it had to have been important."

Power Rangers United: Chapter 105

Lily was done cleaning the kitchen she walks up to the loft sees RJ and Stacie and smiles at them  
"You both seem to be hapy that your together don't mind me I'm just doing my hobby" Lily said as she tuned the radio on turns it down and starts to dance  
"I don't know but I want to know what Grumm did and why he did and why he was here" said Jack  
Dusty looks at Ronny, "Go run now" he attacks John and starts to fight him  
"You could always ask him about it I can come with you" Sydney said  
Gruumm gose back to his ship trund back to normal he puts his doggie bag away and lays on his bed. he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right then. he was hurt. He was trying so hard to change and is now afraid hat he will never be trusted. again. he falls asleep.  
"What about you I can't leave you here" Ronny said to him.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 106

Cadet Anistasia Drew was walking in the park. She looked exactly like her twin sister Sydney. The only thing that was different was the color she had on her uniform. That color was Rose. Though she looked like Syd, Anistasia wasn't like her twin other than two things, Pink was her favorite color and she had a lot of stuffed aimals. Anistasia watched the animals in the park. She could name all the birds. Anistasia sat down on a bench. She was a gentle soul and believed there was good in everyone. Anistasia just wished she could find someone to love.  
Dusty "Just go Ronny" he pushed John back and kicks him flipping backwards as he puts himself in front of Ronny "Thats a order"  
Allen walked around to cool off from his jog and went into the loft to change his morpher still didn't work cause of his in balance of power he couldnt get himself foucs enough for some reason  
"Like he's going to tell us Syd" said Jack

Power Rangers United: Chapter 107

Gruumm changes back to human form and goes for along walk in the park he beams back down not to scare the animils he walks arournd he sees Anistaisa he walks over to her smils. "hello you must Be Syd's twin sister." he says to Aninstaisa. "Its such a nice evening out. he says to her he was a talk man with red hair. red's eyes.  
"I know he will when he sees me he always talks to me when I'm alone unless he's with my sister" Sydney said  
"But when I was around he hardly talked and he left pretty fast Syd" said Jack  
"I know but maybe he won't be afraid of you if he's with my sister then he can talk" Sydney said  
Anistasia looks at Grumm. She knew who he was, but she wasn'tscared of him. "Yes I am. My name is Anistasia," Anistasia tells him. "It is nice out. That's one reason I wanted to get away from SPD to enjoy the fresh air for a change."  
I open my eyes and look as Lily and Allen come in the loft. I get up and whisper into RJ's ear. "RJ can we go somewhere private so we can talk alone?" I ask him. I knew RJ was the only one who knew my true identy as the creator.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 108

"Ok but you better be behind me otherwise I'll be back for you" Ronny said to him.  
Master Guin walks in and sees Allen.  
"Hey having a problem with your morpher and do you need to tran I can help you" Master Guin said.  
Grumm smiles to her. "Your right it is a lovley night." he touches Anistasia's hair. "Your hair is soft." he tells her. his hands were very clean. "I see your also a power ranger. how do the other treat you?" he asked her. he sits but not to close.  
"We can try Syd, but I'm just saying" said Jack  
"I know let's go look for him" Sydney said  
"If that's what you want Syd" said Jack  
"Yeah plus I want you to meet my sister I can't wait for you to meet her" Sydney said  
Lily is still dancing she sees Casey  
"Come on and join me" Lily said  
"Yes I'm the Rose SPD ranger," Anistasia said. "The otherstreat me well, though I wish I could find someone to love since all the other rangers seems to have coupled up," Anistasia sighed. "Do you have anyone?"

Power Rangers United: Chapter 109

Gruumm smiles to Anistasia "Your lucky you have friends. It's hard for me to. my name is Gruumm. I am trying to make up for past mistakes. I wish that I could find somone to love also." he tells Anistasia.  
Allen "And what makes you think you can help..." he looks up  
and sees Master Guin, and is in shock casue he didn't know there was a beatuiful woman infront of him  
Dusty "Go now, i can't keep this up" he kept fighting John, and was starting to lose the fight some  
RJ sees the others come in. He hears Stacie. "Sure," RJ tells Stacie. "We'll be back in a little while," RJ tells the others. "Call  
us if there's any trouble." RJ then leads Stacie out of the loft. He leads her to the woods where the training is done. Once there, RJ  
kisses Stacie passionatly on the lips. "I've been dying to do that all day," RJ said. "Don't get me wrong, I like having the others live at the loft, but I want to be alone with my girlfriend sometime and that's hard when she's gone a lot and when other people are living at the loft  
"I can tell you're sorry for what you've done," Anastasia said. "I believe everyone has good in them." Anistasia looked at Gruumm. She thought he was handsome in the form he was in. Anistasia bent over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be your friend," she said.  
Power Rangers United: Chapter 110

"Yes I can help if you trust me" Master Guin said. "No I will help you then we will leave" Ronny said as she charged at John.  
I smiled and put my arms around RJ's neck when he kissed me. "I know. I'm sorry I haven't been around like normal. The last time had to do with a person I was team mates with. I missed you the whole time." I kissed him back. "I'm back for good now. I love you, RJ," I said. "It is a little hard with everyone being at the loft if we ever want to make love," I admited. "You think we could just take a day off for us and go somewhere to do that?"  
Casey comes over to where Lily is dancing. He sees RJ and Stacie leave. He smiles at Lily. "You're a much better dancer that I am," he tells Lily as he starts to dance.  
"Thanks so much I have a idea why don't we go out to eat alone and on our first date cause I know Stacie and RJ want to be alone to do whatever they want to do" Lily said smiling

Power Rangers United: Chapter 111

Gruumm smiles to Anistasia takes her hand kiss it then her cheek his lips were colder then a humans. "thank you and I would be glad to be your friend also." he says to her. "Your red ranger dosn't like me at all. he doesn't think I have changed." Gruumm says to her. "I saw him and Sydney eating luch and he made me feel so uncomfortable." he tells her.  
"Spending some time with you alone would be great," Casey said to Lily. "You can pick the place if you'd like. I'm sure RJ and Stacie will be glad to have some time alone here too. When would you like to go?"  
"We can either go to the movies or somewhere to eat we could go now and let RJ and Stacie have some time alone" Lily said  
"Hmmm,"Casey said. He went and got a paper. "Well there's some good movies playing at the theater now. Why don't we go to the movies. Then if it's not too late we can get a bite to eat afterwards. That'd give us and them a couple of hours or more to be alone." He handed Lily the paper that the movies playing on it was listed on. "Which movie do you like?"  
Lily looks at the paper and finds the perfect movie  
"How about Dark Knight and sure we can get a bite later and we can stay out late as we want" Lily said

Power Rangers United: Chapter 112

"No worries," RJ told Stacie. "I know you have creator things you have to do." RJ put his arms around Stacie's waist. "I love you too," RJ told her. "I never thought I'd find someone, but I'm glad I did and I'm glad it's you." RJ gave Stacie another kiss. "Let's go see if we can get the others to let us have the loft to ourselves for  
a while." RJ lead Stacie back to the Loft then.  
Allen "Why would you want to help me" he grabs two things, "i'm going to the woods to do some more training your welcome to join me if you want  
Dusty grabs Ronny and takes off running with her "I said move  
"That sounds good. I've been wanting to see that movie anyway," Casey told Lily. He sees RJ and Stacie come back in. "Lily and I are going to the movies and to get a bite to eat. We'll be gone a while," Casey told RJ and Stacie. Casey then took Lily's hand and lead her out of the loft.  
"I haven't seen the movie either this is going to be my first time too" Lily said smiling  
"Ok I would love to join you" Master Guin said. "Ok I was just trying to help should we call Mack or the others" Ronny said to him.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 113

Casey leads Lily to the theater. He pays for their tickets. He then leads Lily inside the theater and looks for a seat. "How is this?" Casey said. He was at a row of seats a few rows from the back.  
"These are really good seats" Lily said  
Casey sits down and waits for Lily to sit down.  
Lily sits down next to Casey and smiles  
Allen leads her outside "Ok lets go he walks towards the woods, so why are you here"  
Dusty "I know you are Ronny and i love you for it but first we need to get you out of here if they get you then they will have both of us try and get ahold of Mack  
I smile when I get back to the loft and see the others leaving. "Let's go to our room," I tell RJ. I pull RJ to our room. Once there I kiss him. "I want you," I whisper in his ear. Then I pull RJ onto the bed still kissing him.  
RJ smiled when Stacie took him up to their room. He smiled again when she said she wanted him. When Stacie pulled him onto the bed, RJ started taking her clothes off. He took his jacket off. "I've wanted you since I first saw you 6 years ago," RJ tells Stacie. He kissed her neck.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 114

"And you just got around to telling me a few months ago," I said talking RJ's clothes off. I hit RJ in his stomach playfully. "Men!" I laughed. I pulled RJ on top of me when we were both naked.  
"Well I live in the woods and come out when people show up" Master Guinn said.  
"Ok I'll try if I can't I can get a hold of Rose" Ronny said to him.  
I call Mack and Rose.  
"Mack, Rose it's Ronny meet us at the end of the woods" Ronny said to them.  
RJ laughed when Stacie hit him. "Hey I wasn't sure you felt the same way about me that I did about you," RJ told her. He kissed her on her neck and then on her lips. Then he entered Stacie. He knew Stacie hadn't made love in a while so he was gentle with her. He noticed she was a little tight. Even though RJ was a virgin, he still knew how to make love. "How does this feel?" RJ asked Stacie.  
I felt RJ inside of me. I knew he was being gentle because I had told him that I hadn't made love in a while. I moned a bit. "It feels good," I told RJ. I started moving up and down. "Does this feel good?" I asked RJ.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 115

The lights go off and the movie starts. Casey puts his arm around Lily and sits back to watch the movie.  
"This is going to be a great movie" Lily said smiling and snuggled Casey  
RJ smiled when Stacie moaned. "Yes that feels very good," RJ told Stacie when she started moving up and down. RJ felt himself cum a little while later. He kissed Stacie again. "You're wonderful at making love," he told Stacie.  
I felt myself Cum right after RJ did. I could feel that I was wet down there. "You're not half bad at making love yourself," I told RJ smiling. I kissed him. "I love you."  
"You got it Ronny, I'm on my way" said Mack as he made his way to the woods  
RJ felt Stacie cum. He got off of Stacie and layed on the other side of the bed. He looked over at Stacie. Then he kissed her."I love you too," he said. "Wow I can't believe I just made love to a goddess."  
Allen looked at her, it must get lonely sometimes," he had stopped right infront of her and could almost kiss her, looks into her eyes  
Dusty "Were almost out" John chases behind them  
Rose teleports to the woods and stands next to Mack  
"Did Ronny tell you why she wanted us to come here" Rose said

Power Rangers United: Chapter 116

"Not at all Rose but I guess we will find out soon" said Mack  
"Yeah I'm just worried about her we haven't seen her since she went to Find Dusty" Rose said  
"It does but I keep training to stay busy what about you" Master Guin said to him as she kissed him  
"How much further Dusty" Ronny said to him.  
"Ok Mack were almost there when we get there can you and Rose cover us" Ronny said to him into her morpher.  
"Sure we can. Is there something we should know" said Mack  
Allen was shocked and put her up against a tree and kisses her "Wow, you  
know your beautiful" Dusty kept running he then stops and looks at John and throws two cards and makes tangas and chillers appear to fight the others but they  
turned on him and caught him

Power Rangers United: Chapter 117

"Yes I know I'm beautiful but your the only person who said that" Master Guin said to him as she kissed him back.  
"Yes when I first came to find him John had me strip so he can search me then Dusty came and let me go and then we started to run but the tangas and stuff turned on him and I have to help him we'll be there soon" Ronny said to him.  
"Dusty are you ok do you need help" Ronny said to him as she ran to help him  
Allen kisses her back and holds her close to him "Well we will have to change that then" he smiles at her and kisses her down her neck some more  
Dusty "Get to the others come back with help" he kicks two of the tangas away and stars to fight them  
"Wow you are a great kisser" Master Guin said to him.  
"Mack, Rose can you guys teleport to where I am we need to help Dusty" Ronny said to them.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 118

"Sure, on the way Ronnie" said Mack as he teleported  
"Thanks guys when you get here just go through the portal I'm going to help Dusty" Ronny said to him as she morphed and charged at John.  
Rose teleports and stands next to Mack  
"Do you see the portal anywhere" Rose said  
Allen "So are you" he smiles and looks at her, "Your very beautiful"  
Dusty kicks two tangas away, and then gets hit by John and sends him back  
"Thank you so what would you like to do" Master Guin said to him.  
"Dusty are you ok are you hurt, I left a portal for Mack & Rose" Ronny  
said as she grabbed her weapon and blasted John and watched him go down.  
Allen looks at her "What would you like to do" he smiles at her as he started to relax and focus himself his anger started to disappear  
Dusty trys to move slowly and gets up he looks at John and the tangas "I hope the others get here soon i can hardly fight"  
"There Rose you see it, lets Morph and then go through. OVERDRIVE, ACCELORATE"! Then Mack went through the portal

Power Rangers United: Chapter 119

"Right behind you OVERDRIVE, ACCELORATE" Rose said going through the portal and stands next to Mack  
"Do you see Ronny" Rose said  
"Well we can sit and talk or we can you know" Master Guin said to him.  
"Dusty the portal is open they'll be here soon and I can help" Ronny said as she balsted John ann the tangas.  
"Mack, Rose just follow my voice please hurry" Ronny said to them.  
Allen looks at her "Well i like the second opinion" he kisses her  
Dusty looks at Ronny "I'm getting,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,," he falls to his knees as the device starts to shock him  
As Mack and Rose went through the portal, Mack heard Ronny and said, "Rose she's over there and being attacked, lets go".  
"Ok I also know Dusty is going to need help to we have to get there fast" Rose said  
"Ok I can try and get it off you and then we can all head back" Ronny said as she blasted the machine.  
"How do you feel Dusty" Ronny said as she helped him up.  
Dusty feels the pain when she shoots it "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" he holds his arm in pain  
Allen smiles at her and looks at the lake "I got a idea" he runs towards the lake and takes off all his clothes and jumps into the water naked

Power Rangers United: Chapter 120

"So do I allen" Master Guin said to him.  
"Guys fight the tangas and John I have to help Dusty" Ronny said to them.  
I get to Dusty and kneel next to him.  
"Dusty can you move your body" Ronny said to him as she held him  
Dusty "Yeah, this machines fighting me we have to get back to overdrive before it turns me back evil we have to try an get it off  
Allen kisses down her neck and slowly rubs his hands down her body  
"Ok I can try and get it off you and then we can all head back" Ronny said as she blasted the machine.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 121

"Come on Rose, we need to help" said Mack  
"Ok I have an idea you know my power is invisibility I can make us invisible and we will be there faster just hold on to me tight" Rose said  
"I'm sorry did I hurt you in the process" Ronny said as she bandaged his arm and kissed him.  
"We can do that I'll be right there" Master Guin said as she ran and took off her clothes and jumped in.  
Allen went under the water and came up right infront of her and kisses her  
Dusty "i'll be ok" he looks at her "we have to get back to overdrive headquaters  
"Ok Rose, I'm ready" said Mack as he held onto Rose  
Rose and Mack turn invisible and reappear next to Dusty and Ronny  
"Are you both ok" Rose said  
Master Guin kisses him back. "I'm glad I didn't hurt you Dusty" Ronny said kissing him. "Yes we are we have to get back to your house Mack" Ronny said to him.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 122

"Ok, that's no problem but we need to get Dusty through the portal" said Mack  
"How close to the portal are we cause I can turn all of us invisible and get closer" Rose said  
"You did just make love to a goddess," I told RJ. I turned on my side and kissed RJ. I layed my head on RJ's sholder. "What do you want to do now?" I asked him.  
Allen kisses her back and lays her on the beach and as climbs on top of her and keeps kissing her "I want you right here and now" he slides his clit into her and starts to pound it in  
Dusty looks at Ronny Mack and Rose "Thank you " he looks at all of them and closes his eyes as he was getting worse  
John "Rangers i offer you a bargining chip i give you Dusty you give me the machine, i have the key for it and will gladly take it off before it kills him  
"Rose go for it. We need to get through unharmed" said Mack

Power Rangers United: Chapter 123

"Allen please I want you to go faster" Master Guin said to him.  
"Dusty do you need think he'll take you if he gets the machine off you" Ronny said to him.  
"I don't think I trust you, will you promise to take the machine and not Dusty and will you keep that promise and if you try to take him  
after the machine is off I will hunt you down" Ronny said to John angrily.  
"I can try but I don't know if everyone is ready to leave" Rose said  
Allen goes faster and harder makeing his clit pound her "I want you " he kisses her back and doesn't stop  
Dusty lays there and closes his eyes,  
John" I make you a deal ranger you come here and hold my morpher, and i'll go get the machine, and come back ok"  
"Wow Allen that feels so good" Master Guin said to him.  
"Ok but don't try anything or else and if you try to get your hands on Dusty you have to get me first understand" Ronny said to him as she held his morpher.  
Allen keeps going in her and kisses down her neck "i'm loveing this" he didn't want to stop  
John hands her his morpher and goes over to Dusty and takes off the machine, Dusty didn't move he lays there motionless

Power Rangers United: Chapter 124

"Yes it does please don't stop" Mastrt Guin said.  
"Thanks for taking it off him and after I give you your morpher back we will take Dusty back to Mack's so he can get help and I don't want you to come after him or else" Ronny said to him.  
John "I don't want that weakling of a ranger he can't handel the power, he's to weak i just wanted the machine"  
Dusty lays there getting worse, he wasstarting to burn up with a fever  
Allen didnt stop he kept going harder and faster  
"Well lets get going cause Dusty doesn't look that good" said Mack  
"Ok Mack can you and Ronny carry him then hold on to me so I can turn us invisible then go through the portal and then you can drive us home" Rose said  
Power Rangers United: Chapter 125

Gruumm takes Anistaisa's hand he telaprts them to his ship for some privacy. "I'll bring you back down thogut we could talk alone and you can see where I spend my time." he says showing her his ship. It looked beat up and all that all over. "I'ts not much but its my only home." he tells Anistasia. "Earth is your home I'll not keep you up hear to long he sits her down on the long beanch/couch. on a screen they can see earth and the green grass from his ship.  
"Alright Rose" said Mack  
Then Mack picked up Dusty's head and grabbed onto Rose  
Anistasia sits next to Gruumm. She wasn't scared when Gruumm teleported her to his ship. "It doesn't matter what a place you call home looks like if your at home there," Anistasia said. "Earth is my home, but I wouldn't mind spending time here with you if this is where you feel most comfortable at."  
"Ok we'll see you later, and when you come back to fight he will be stronger we'll all be together to defeat you" Ronny said to him.  
"Wow thanks Allen please more until were tired" Master Guin said to him.  
"Mack do you think you can help him rest and make him stronger" Ronny said as they teleported to Mack's house.  
"I'm sure my dad can" said Mack

Power Rangers United: Chapter 126

Allen looks into her eyes "Are you loving this" he had stop because he couldn't tell if she was getting into it or not  
Dusty lays there motionless  
John "Ok we will see  
Gruumm smiles to Anistasia. holds her as they looked at earth. "I have soda here and food are you hungry or thirsty?" he asked her. he kisses her on the lips his lips were on the cold side. which was natural for his people.  
"Yes I'm enjoying it Allen" Master Guin said to him.  
"I hope so Mack he needs all the help he can get and I can stay with him" Ronny said to him.  
"Dusty I know you hurt but Mack's dad can try and help and I can stay with you" Ronny said kisisng him.  
"Ok we will see and if he gets stronger you will not be able to take him you will have to get through me" Ronny said to John as they left.  
Then Mack said calling out,"Dad, are you home"?  
I walk out of the room and see Mack and the others. "I'm right here what's wrong" Andrew said.

Power Rangers United: Chapter 127

"Dusty here, needs your help dad" said Mack  
"Ok what happened to him" Andrew said to him.  
"Ronny, why don't you explain to my dad what happened" said Mack  
"Ok welll Mr. Hartford I went looking for Dusty and found him but he was mean and then John caught us and then added a machine to him and when Mack & Rose showed up John took the machine off him and he collapsed" Ronny said to him.  
"Ok well lay him down over here and I can run tests and if you want you can stay with him after I run the tests" Andrew said to her.  
"We will be here if you need us" said Mack  
"Yeah we will Ronny won't leave you here we will be here if you need us or anything" Rose said

Power Rangers United: Chapter 128

"Thanks guys so what do we do while he runs tests" Ronny said to them.  
"We could play pool while we wait" Rose said  
"That sounds like a good idea Rose, let's go" said Mack  
"Mack do you want to be on my team" Rose said  
"Ok so I guess it's two against one" Ronny said to them.  
Andrew runs the tests and walks over to Dusty.  
"Dusty I'm sorry to tell you this but that machine drained you of your  
powers and you won't be able to get them back til your better and you can't help them" Andrew said to him.  
"Well you can go first Ronny if you want" said Mack  
Dusty "I... ha...ve...t..o..o..." he opens his eyes and makes himself sit up , "I'm just so" he was weak  
Allen kisses Master Guin "I'm glad you came here " he goes down and starts to kiss her breast 

Power Rangers United: Chapter 129

"Thanks Mack I would love to" Ronny said to him as she went first.  
"Dusty I know your weak but what is it you have to do" Andrew said to him.  
"I'm glad I came here to" Master Guin said to him.  
Dusty "Stop them from destroying the world  
Allen "You want to keep going  
"Don't worry Dusty the rangers can handle it while you rest and take it easy" Andrew said to him.  
"We can keep going" Master Guin said to him.  
Dusty "They will need help" he holds himself  
Allen kisses her i feel relaxed  
"I know they will but you have to get your strength so you can help them" Andrew said to him.  
"Yeah I feel relaxed as well, what else have you go" Master Guin said to him.  
Allen looks at her what do you have plan for me  
Dusty looks at hIm ok you win he grabs his head


End file.
